


长夜黎明

by HannahEvanstan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Captain America - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahEvanstan/pseuds/HannahEvanstan
Summary: 长夜漫漫，黎明将至





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 主盾冬锤基，提及EC，HE

黎明篇  
他行遍许多世界。  
荒凉的热闹的，暗无天日的金碧辉煌的，有的世界拥有望不到尽头的海水，有的世界却只有一片冰原，万丈坚冰下是累累枯骨，一样的白色。  
他从未见过这么多雨。  
淅淅沥沥的雨声仿佛永远不会停止。雨落在树林中，融进泥土里，也会落在远处的海里，那片红色的海，某一天她曾带他去过，也许是他醒来的次日？那时他伤已经好得差不多了，女人毫不掩饰她的惊讶：“我不得不说，我捡你回来只是不想让你曝尸荒野，城堡后面的空地也许留得出一个死人的位置。”  
他谢谢她，为她的好心。  
棕发女人挑挑眉：“哦？那么陪我出去逛逛吧，士兵。”  
他没有问她为什么叫他士兵，也不拒绝这个提议。  
毕竟这个世界除了诡异的天色和无休无止的雨，一切都跟他原来的世界太过相似，白色的城堡外面是起伏的丘陵和零星点缀的灌木丛，再往远点是高耸的森林，树木的剪影像矗立的剑，似乎要刺入到紫色的天空里去。再远点，就看不到了。  
他感到熟悉，他的世界已经在身后太远，他甚至不知道自己还记不记得，可这个地方给他一种沉默的熟悉感，那个女人也是。

“这是我的世界。“  
他们正骑在一种似鸟非鸟的巨大生物的背上，俯瞰整片海洋。海水是红色的，雨滴落进去就像落进了一个山洞，没有波纹，没有水之间碰撞的细微声音。  
“我掌控着这个世界的一切，这场雨，这片海，都是我建的，而我花了太长时间去建这些。“风将女人湿润的头发吹得微微飘起，她的眼睛里仿佛都在下雨。  
他保持着一如既往的沉默，决定当一个聆听者。  
“多长？你知道吗？“  
他摇摇头表示不知道。  
“七十年。“  
女人没有错过他眼中的诧异，笑了：“你觉得太短？”她伸出手将已经完全湿透的头发拢到耳朵后去：“不，你不明白。“  
“我的意思是，无论我在这儿过了多久，我永远都会以为我在这里呆了七十年。我想不出别的时间，而我又花了多长时间才意识到这点呢？我不知道。山川，天空，海洋，它们都不是原来的样子，除了我。“  
“我掉落在这个世界，那时它什么都没有，像我的心一样。我无法离开，也不想离开，我在等什么？我一定在等什么，可太久了，我忘记了。”  
沉默随之而来，这世界只剩雨声。

晚餐像之前许多天一样，熏肉（也许来自那片红海里的某种生物），蔬菜，酒。他惊讶自己在这里已经停留了这么久，久到自己已经熟悉了食物。  
说是晚餐，这世界却并不存在夜幕，窗外依旧蔓延着淡淡的紫色，有种异世的美感。他盯着看，同时注意到女人走下长长的楼梯，穿着火红的裙子，头发高高挽起。  
女人在他对面坐下：“不习惯？“  
他摇摇头：“很漂亮。”  
“你原来会说话？”女人笑了：“之前为什么不说？我都默认你是个哑巴了。”  
“我……不太习惯说话。”他的声音沙哑：“我一般埋头赶路，没有人跟我说话，我也不必对他人说。”  
“忙着从一个世界赶到另一个世界？”  
“嗯。“  
“为什么？“女人盯着他。  
“找一个人。我把他弄丢了。“  
“看起来他很重要。“女人沉默了一会儿才说。  
他点点头。比一切都重要。他穿越了那么多个世界，只想把他找回来。七神在上。  
“那时我们还是孩子。我们会把东西垫在地板上，躺在窗户底下看星星。我答应他哪天战争胜利了，我们一起去我们那个世界里的一个大峡谷，听别人说那里的星光比钻石还要璀璨。“  
”战争？“  
”是，战争。“他察觉到嘴里有一丝苦涩的味道，食物明明很甘甜。  
”战争结束了吗？“  
”大家都说结束了。“  
所有人都告诉他战争已经结束了。可他心怀疑虑，如果结束了，为什么他找不到他？  
“你这样……穿梭于世界之间，多久了？“女人望着他，这个男人眼中的悲伤浓郁得像化不开的乌云。  
他有一双蓝眼睛，她似乎见过，也许早在时间开始之前。  
“像你一样，我不记得了。”男人自嘲地笑笑：“我的记忆很混乱，我几乎不记得什么事情，有时候却会想起一些细节来，而那古老得能当七神的座椅。我忘记了他的长相，名字，唯一记得的事情，就是我要找到他。”  
“那你呢，你又在你的世界里等待着什么呢？”男人终于还是问出了这个问题。关于这个世界的疑惑，关于这个女人带给他的莫名的熟悉感。可时间就像一堵坚硬的墙，将他隔绝在记忆之外。  
女人沉默着，没有回答，却慢慢地笑了：“你要走了是吗？“  
他点点头，他已停留得太久。  
”作为告别，能否请你，陪我跳一支舞？“  
她不明白自己为什么要这么说，可她就是这么说了。她想要这个男人陪自己跳一支舞，即便他们没有音乐，没有灯光，没有欢呼的人群。她不认识这个男人，可那么久以来，他是进入到自己世界的唯一一个人，好吧，可能不是她等的那个人。  
可她看见男人眼中浮起迷茫又痛苦的神色，雨声变大了。  
”好。“  
男人最终站起来，走到她身边，扶住她的腰，挽起她的手，他们几乎额头相贴。  
男人不知道自己为什么要这么做，也许是女人悲伤的神色触动了他，让他想起自己，他几乎可以肯定她在等什么人，而他在忙着找回他，归根结底，他们都是一样的。  
他们在空旷的大厅里起舞，桌子，地板，头上明晃晃的水晶灯渐渐隐没消失，可他们浑然不觉。雨滴落在他们身上，打湿他们的头发，肩膀，衣服，晕染出深色的痕迹。他察觉到雨水冰凉，她的红裙翻飞如同雾中的火烈鸟，眼睛湿润清亮得像清晨的露珠，她美得摄人心魄。  
他们最后拥抱在一起，女人紧紧地抱着他，嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，近得像是要给他一个吻。可这不是一个吻，她说的是：“Steve，你该醒了。”  
********************  
他猛地睁开眼睛。  
映入眼帘的是山姆放大的脸和抱着胳膊在一旁看戏的娜塔莎，山姆飞快地弹开：“队长你醒了！“  
没有红海，没有雨声，他在自己的帐篷里，身上盖着柔软的被子，空气里弥漫的不是雾气而是罂粟花奶混合着草药的奇怪味道。而胸口传来的剧痛提醒他前几天才经历了一场生死搏斗，他们遭到了火力强大的突袭，他的盾被扔了回来并且狠狠地砸在了他的心脏上。  
他被剧痛淹没，然后世界一片黑暗。  
他抹了把脸，似乎要抹去那并不存在的雨水。他梦见了佩姬。  
那是佩姬，棕发红裙，而他终于还上了一支迟到七十年的舞，在梦里。  
“学士说你应该快醒了我们就想进来看看，然后……”山姆在一旁解释。  
“然后就看见你眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇面色铁青还呼吸急促，真的，我不知道刚才山姆更接近于给你人工渡气还是一巴掌拍醒你。“娜塔莎翻了个白眼，神色柔和下来：“欢迎回来，队长。”  
山姆鬼叫道：“谁他妈说要人工渡气？！“  
史蒂夫和娜塔莎显然双双无视了他，他们的注意力都放在了刚刚走进帐篷里的那个人身上。史蒂夫颔首：“学士。”  
布鲁斯微微俯身，他穿着由羊毛织成的长衫，象征着学识的金属项链随着他的动作发出轻微的脆响：“队长。”他从宽大的学士袍袖口中拿出一封信，火红的封漆是一只展翅的鹰。  
“旧镇来的消息。“  
史蒂夫接过了那封信，他的动作有些迟缓，胸口依旧在疼，他想，那人的力气可真够大的，七十年后的杀手都这么强劲么还是他的运气特别好？  
信上不过寥寥数语。  
“佩姬 琼斯夫人已于五月六日在琼斯家族城堡中去世，七神在上，愿她安息。“  
“什么消息？我们刚走到泽维尔这里难不成让我们回去吗队长才刚醒呢那个伤了队长的神秘面罩铁臂男还没抓到弗瑞能不能做点好事把我们派来这天寒地冻的北方已经够难受的了我听说温彻斯特人都奇奇怪怪的很神秘说不定那个铁臂男就是泽维尔派来的贼喊抓贼……“  
他想他的悲伤一定表现在了脸上，因为四周突然变得寂静无声而山姆也停止了他的无休无止的猜测。他看了三遍，确定是弗瑞的字迹。然后将小小的信纸卷起来，递给了布鲁斯。  
他想起他的梦，梦中的佩姬美得惊人，与他记忆中丝毫不差。她的声音带着雨水潮湿的雾气，她说：“史蒂夫，你该醒了。”  
是该醒了，七十年前与自己并肩作战的那些人，黄粱一梦一般，都不在了。

注：  
＊旧镇（Oldtown）：学城所在地，维斯特洛最大的港口，五大城市之一，由先民建立。  
＊七神：安达尔人的传统信仰，指一位神衹的七种形态，分别为天父，圣母，战士，少女，铁匠，老妪，陌客。  
＊佩姬去世时间私设为美队三全球上映时间。  
＊佩姬嫁给加百列琼斯并育有两子，此处遵循漫画设定。

———————————————————————————————————————

长夜篇

“见鬼的我们就应该呆在黑城堡里而不是跟着司令出来晃悠，我们都会死在这场暴风雪里！妈的，司令壮得跟头该死的牛一样我他妈可做不到！“威尔裹紧了自己的披风，而这根本无济于事。七神在上，他他妈真的要冻死了，他感觉自己的血管都被冻住了而血液，现在估计勉强算得上是红色的棒冰，还是跳蚤窝里卖的最劣质但却硬得能硌掉他门牙的那种。  
“嘿，要不想被锤到你妈妈都不认识就闭上你的烂嘴给我专心走路。”  
威尔抬起头，透过结了霜的睫毛他勉强看到了同样冻得不成人形的派拉蒙正一脸不悦地盯着他，派拉蒙是司令的副手，这令他心有戚戚，他立马闭嘴，然后不甘心地骂了一句 “滚你妈的硬足民。”结果啐的那口痰一出口就冻成了冰渣，而那句骂句也被狂风席卷而去。  
开玩笑，他可不想面对司令的锤子，这通常意味着两个月的跛脚或者吊臂，在司令面前，他这个前杀人犯弱得像鸡。  
他们本来有五匹马，一人一匹，突如其来的暴风雪带走了两匹老的，而剩下的三匹，威尔拿他的宝贝老二发誓，三天之内就会被冻得比窑子的地板砖还硬。操，还不知道自己会不会先马一步呢。威尔恨恨地想，在脑海里将当初主动要求加入搜救队的自己剐了八遍。  
威尔想起自己刚来长城时那副十足的菜鸟模样，第一次从绝境长城的顶端往下望的时候他的腿抖成了筛子，一半是因为寒冷，一半是因为风吹得他摇摇欲坠。由坚冰筑成的绝境长城已在这里矗立了千年，而威尔只是一个稀里糊涂被押到北方的杀人犯。天知道那段时间他多么想家，即使那家只是臭烘烘的比马厩还不如的窝棚，蟑螂臭虫爬满了他的破席子，但那也是家，他习惯了臭水沟，剩菜和弥漫在空气中挥之不去的腐烂味道，醉汉的咒骂和女人高声的尖叫，也许看起来不可思议，但那些被贵族所鄙夷的污秽生活是他唯一拥有的东西，那让他感到生气蓬勃，感到自己还活着。还有安妮，他可爱的泼辣的妹妹，他唯一的亲人。  
可他再也见不到她了，威尔悲伤地想，他再也没有机会了。他已经宣誓，披上这身黑衣，他将在这极寒之地度过余生，任何出现在长城以南而身无总司令命令的守夜人，只要被发现，只有砍头的份儿。守夜人没有逃兵，他想起司令冰冷的语调，只有烈士。那时威尔大气都不敢出，而空气静默了几秒之后他感到一双有力的手将自己扶起，司令的语气从冰冷转为严肃：“你跪下的时候是一个男孩，而站起的时候已经是我们的兄弟，记住你的誓言，你将从今开始守望，至死方休。”  
威尔只觉得自己的胳膊仿佛要被捏碎了，操，索尔这个怪物。  
距离他正式成为守夜人已经五年了，这说明威尔已经在这鸟不生蛋寸草不生荒无人烟的冰原上活了六年了，鉴于他出身于温暖湿润的南方，这不得不说是一个奇迹，威尔想，如果自己能活着回黑城堡他一定要从老学士那里搞瓶什么东西来庆祝，罂粟花奶也行，酒太奢侈了，威尔不妄想。操，那个老头在他们一行人出行前还信誓旦旦地向他们保证未来两个月的天气都将他娘的平静得跟条垂死的老狗一样。当然这并不是学士的原话，可他分明就是那个意思。旧镇是被水淹了还是怎么了，这种水平也能放出来当学士？  
这场风雪实在是在要他的烂命。  
威尔不知道第几万次将腿从及膝深的积雪里拔出来再捅进去，他可能要死了，他绝望地想，离黑城堡至少还有两天的行程，而他不知道能不能坚持到鬼影森林。选择来当守夜人果然只是他妈的推迟死期而已，比起冻死在荒野还不如当初直接一刀了结了他。虽然他并不后悔用菜刀将那个强奸他妹妹的人渣剁成松鼠桂鱼，他心里翻起一阵厌恶，那些贵族老爷都他妈该死。  
好吧，也许索尔，他们金发碧眼英俊无比即使裹在厚的跟熊皮一样的黑袍之下也依旧感受得到他壮硕肌肉的总司令是个仅有的例外。虽然威尔不喜欢他，但这并不妨碍他敬佩他。作为阿斯加德——维斯特洛大陆西方最有权势的家族——的继承人，鬼知道他脑袋是被驴踢了还是被奶妈的奶水泡坏了才会跑到绝境长城当守夜人，放弃一整个王国不说，连大把的女人都放弃了，阿斯加德的姑娘们可是出了名的火辣，个个赛天仙还他妈贼能打。威尔摇摇头，身在福中不知福啊。  
他试图活动自己的手指，悲哀地发现都他娘的冻脆了。  
七神保佑安妮，你亲爱的哥哥可能要去见咱们的妈妈了。  
他泫然欲泣，然后鼻子磕上了派拉蒙的背。  
派拉蒙瞪了他一眼，威尔迷迷糊糊地抬头，发现整队人都停了下来。诺，打头的那个就是索尔，大名鼎鼎的守夜人第四百七十一任总司令，奥丁之子，曾经的阿斯加德大王子，人送外号，雷神。  
雷神的背影在风雪中他妈跟座山一样，完全挡住了他的视线，虽然他已经没有视线可言，眉毛睫毛上的霜刮一刮能有马镫重。  
他跟着派拉蒙几人走拢过去，等他看清楚眼前景象，威尔发誓那一刻他本来想骂脏话的但是该死的他什么都说不出来。  
在他们面前的是几十具尸体，人类的，七零八碎的那种。也许并没有几十具，只是破碎的残肢让它们看起来有点多。整片雪地都是红色的，散落着内脏和手脚，如果没有肆虐的狂风他简直不敢想象空气会糟糕成什么样子。雪地中央是被码得整整齐齐的头颅，似乎被摆成了一个特殊的形状？他想向前走近一步以看得更清楚，却被司令拦下：“呆在这里。”  
“抽出你们的剑，看好马！“  
威尔下意识地遵循命令，然后发现自己似乎是拔剑最慢的，该死。  
“派拉蒙。”索尔拿起了他的战锤，派拉蒙点头，两人开始并肩向雪地中央走去。  
剩下的三个人自动散成警戒队形，将马匹围在中央。  
“这见鬼的，野人也太狠了点。“威尔喃喃道，他知道塞外上百个野人部落之间有时会发生争斗，长城以北的广袤大地上只有屈指可数的几处绿洲，勉强住得下人的霜雪之牙山脉被瑟恩人和穴居人占据着。气候恶劣，食物紧缺，每个部落都拼了老命地想活下去，从前他们偶尔会壮着胆子用绳梯，冰斧和刺靴攀过无人看守的城墙或用小舟渡海绕过长城进入北境烧杀抢掠，游骑兵常常能发现摔死在城墙下或淹死在海中的残破尸体。但现在他们不到万不得已不敢招惹雷神麾下的守夜人，只能把主意打在相对较弱的部落身上。近几年部落之间残杀争斗越发严重，也许从侧面反映长城以北的环境确实在恶化。  
“不，不像。我觉得不是野人干的。“ 发话的是独眼盖瑞，他是三个人中唯一一个跟野人正面交过手的，瞎眼之前还是一个游骑兵，算是熟知野人习性。“野人不杀女人，他们会把另一个部落的男人小孩全部杀光，但是不会动女人。”盖瑞用剑指着其中一具尸体：“这是个女的。那边有两三具也是。“  
”这你他娘的也能看出来是个女的？“威尔骂道：“明明是一堆烂肉。”  
盖瑞用他仅剩的那只眼睛斜睨了威尔一眼：“老子只是瞎了一只眼睛，不是全瞎。而且，“他嗤笑一声：“女人的奶子老子还是分得清的，不像某些小处男。”  
威尔感觉自己的脸已经红了，是气的。他娘的论嘴炮他玩不过这些老油条，只能闭嘴。他强迫自己将注意力放在周围警戒上，不管是不是野人干的，凭血迹和尸体还没被大雪掩埋就知道犯下这事儿的那批人肯定还没走远。他们只有五个人，除了索尔其他都还半死不活，遇上了就是死路一条。  
妈的，除了冻死现在又有了另一种死法，被砍死。  
他感觉越来越冷了，剑都快握不住了。耳边的狂风呼啸似乎变了腔调，从单纯的咆哮变成了似利刃般刺耳。威尔只觉得有碎冰往耳朵里钻，一股凉意从心底滋生，像吐着信子的蛇缠绕在他的四肢百骸。  
“我说，这可真他娘冷……”威尔只觉得仿佛跌进了冰湖，有什么东西扯着他，要把他拖进无边无际的冰冷中去，他觉得自己快窒息了。  
等他发现不对的时候，已经晚了。  
一直沉默着的罗伊斯最先倒下，他的胸口被一把长剑贯穿，那剑在雪地的反光下竟然像是透明的。罗伊斯颤抖了几下，脸色急速转至灰白，整个身体开始结冰，像冻成的干肉。剑被抽出的瞬间，罗伊斯的身体碎裂成几块，鲜红的血喷涌而出洒落在雪地上，他的头颅滚到威尔的脚边，黑色的瞳孔直勾勾地看着他。  
这一切发生在毫秒之间。  
威尔愣愣地看着罗伊斯惨白的脸，杀死罗伊斯的凶手离他只有几米远，他抬起头，对上他冰蓝色的眼睛，那是如同冰一般燃烧的颜色。  
一瞬间像是有千万冰锥刺入他的心脏，威尔只觉得动弹不得，那不是人类的眼睛。那个东西几乎有八英尺高，皮肤苍白而凹陷下去显出骨头的形状，身上穿的盔甲似乎会随着移动而改变颜色，每走一步，图案便如同水面上的粼粼月光般不断改变。那东西手中的长剑材质比起金属更像是水晶，刀刃若平放，看过去几乎跟不存在一样，剑身周围有莹莹蓝光，诡异而美丽。威尔下意识认为这把剑将会非常，非常锋利。他吞咽着口水，死死地盯着那个非人类的生物一步一步走过来，每一步都犹如丧钟轰鸣。  
有什么东西从脑后呼啸而来，他听到了索尔的声音：“别动！“他还没反应过来，就看到那柄来自阿斯加德的战锤擦过自己的肩膀，朝那东西飞去。  
薄如蝉翼的剑身竟然将锤子生生挡住，发出的却并非金属碰撞的声音，而是一种位于人类听觉极限边缘的嗡声，又高又细，宛如野兽痛苦哀嚎。愣神之间，威尔只看见一抹黑影越过自己，属于司令的黑色长袍在狂风中飘扬如一只黑色的鹰。  
身边骤然响起派拉蒙的怒吼：“愣着干什么，你的剑是当摆设的吗！“  
威尔扭头，看到了独眼盖瑞和派拉蒙朝自己飞奔过来，他们身后，是自风雪中慢慢走出的一只，两只，三只……与第一只长得如出一辙，手中的长剑结满白霜，眼中冰蓝燃烧。  
“这些他娘的到底是什么东西！“威尔大吼，声音因恐惧而扭曲。  
“诸神保佑，鬼才知道！“独眼盖瑞的破锣嗓子在风雪中比鬼叫还难听。  
“它们杀了罗伊斯！“  
“那就宰了它们给他报仇！“威尔能清晰地看到盖瑞仅剩的那只眼睛已变得通红：“我是黑暗中的利剑！“  
威尔下意识接道：“长城上的守卫！“这句话突然给了他一点力量，他感觉血液流回指尖，那种窒息的冰冷也放过了他的心脏。  
我他妈可是在长城下宣誓过的守夜人！威尔想，来吧，你们这群杂种！  
他们三人一起冲了上去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
眼前的到底是什么怪物？  
从看见它能用长剑挡住自己一锤开始，索尔便认识到这是一个麻烦的对手，只是没想到这么麻烦。它动作灵巧，快速，敏捷，在狂风中移动如履平地，手中的长剑坚硬无比，连姆乔尔尼尔都不能将之震碎。换做平时自己可能还能快速结束这场战斗，可自己已经两三天粒米未进，状态大不如前，而他的下属们已经快坚持不住了，短短几分钟时间，已经出现了不下五只这东西。他们已经失去了罗伊斯，眼下没有任何胜算。  
自己眼前这只一击击杀罗伊斯，准备杀威尔的时候遭受了自己的攻击，那时候其余的才出现，之前难道它们一直旁观？索尔皱了皱眉，猜的没错的话，眼前这只也许相当于首领。  
难怪只有它的剑能让人如同冰块般碎裂，而其余几只的剑仅锋利而已，要不然自己的下属早步了罗伊斯后尘。  
自己只能放手一博，杀了它，才有一线生机。  
索尔眼眸一暗，这种犹如野兽般哀嚎的诡异声响充斥着他的耳膜，令他心烦意乱，他瞅准空档，一锤将长剑锤飞，剑落在几十米外，深深没入雪地。  
眼前这东西冰蓝色的眼睛里竟然闪过一丝诧异，这东西也会有情绪么？索尔心想，动作却没停，大好机会怎能放过。手一挥，Mjolnir直取对方心脏，也许是出乎意料，索尔觉得它的动作停滞了一瞬，对比之前的灵活异常，这算得上是它的一个致命失误。  
它竟然没有躲开？  
等等，这东西……在笑？  
索尔只觉得汗毛倒竖，他不似普通人一样畏惧寒冷，但此时心脏仿佛被碎冰覆盖，生命中头一次，他感到酷寒彻骨。一切仿佛都被放慢了，非人生物眼中的冰冷，在他眼前席卷的雪花，耳边呼呼作响的风，他听见不远处传来威尔的嘶吼：“司令，背后！“  
他看见那东西站在那儿，朝他抬起它那冰棱一样的手指。  
不，是……朝那把剑。  
他听见了长剑破空的声音，自背后袭来。  
一切归于沉寂。  
风停了，一切声音都消失了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
威尔觉得这几天已经够他妈诡异了，诡异的暴风雪，诡异的尸体，诡异的蓝眼睛怪物，但他觉得自己还是太天真，因为眼前这一幕才是最他妈诡异的。  
一切动的东西都停止了，风雪，怪物，包括自己，七神在上他正在把自己的剑捅进怪物的心脏好吗能不能不要停在这个地方？！干！  
他发现自己丝毫动弹不得，这种感觉很奇妙，不是你被什么东西束缚住了，而是……你的时间被停止了。身边一切的时间都被停止了，除了……那一个人。  
那个绿袍男人，在那柄长剑要自背后贯穿索尔心脏的前一秒自风雪中出现，然后，一切都停止了，呼啸的长剑，尖端已经刺破了索尔的黑色披风，但就那么停住了，完完全全的。  
他转身的一刹那，威尔看见了他的脸。  
他傻了，然后在心里打了自己一耳光，时间停止光荣地在他威尔神奇事件排行榜上掉到了第二名。  
他曾经以为圣贝克勒大教堂外面壁画上画的少女＊［七神之一］是他平生所见最美丽的生物，但这个男人的出现打破了他坚持了二十年的固有认知。  
为什么一个男人可以拥有那样好看的一张面孔？即使苍白得不像话，依旧美丽得像是自云端走下的神灵。  
呃，结合现在的情况来看，也许他真的是神也说不定。  
神灵并没有朝这里看上一眼，他选择向威尔的司令走去，走过的雪地干干净净毫无痕迹，他走得极缓慢，仿佛有什么东西在阻止他似的，但他一步一步，并未停下。他身后的绿袍像是倾泻而下的藤蔓。  
神灵伸出手，碰了那柄长剑一下。  
然后剑碎了，碎成无数细小的荧光，从他指尖盛开如星光，慢慢消散在冷冽的空气中。  
威尔突然有点庆幸自己无法动弹，不然自己的嘴估计能塞下一枚龙蛋，那太丢人了。神，这他妈绝对是神，自己的命运果然已经悲惨到七神都看不下去了，七神下凡了！他是战士？还是陌客？威尔胡思乱想着，诡异的疲惫感侵蚀着他剩余不多的意识，他闭上眼之前见到的最后一幕是绿袍神灵将一把黑色的匕首刺进非人生物的胸膛，狠狠地，那可怕的怪物瞬间化作粉尘。  
我一定是在做噩梦。  
威尔跌进睡梦中，夜幕降临了。

注：  
＊绝境长城：在英雄纪元由筑城者布兰登建立，矗立于北境严寒之地，被视为野蛮与文明的分界线。


	2. 第二章

黎明篇  
“我说，颈泽真这么重要，值得另外专门开辟一条通道？北上的话，国王大道不就够了嘛。”山姆打了个哆嗦，嘟囔道：“这鬼地方又湿又冷。“  
他们一行人正沿着绿叉河向温彻斯特进发，天气其实还算不错，但对于来自亚夏的黑人骑士来说还是有些太冷了。  
“山姆，颈泽是连通南境和北境的咽喉，但是远不止如此。“史蒂夫有些无奈：”看看你手中的地图，颈泽在维斯特洛大陆的什么地方？“  
“北接先民荒冢南抵孪河城，中间被国王大道贯穿始终。“山姆自信道。  
“不错，再看看它的周围。西北面是明焰湾，西南紧接菲林特海，正东面毗邻咬人湾，世人皆知颈泽是连接南北的要道，却很少认识到这地方其实几乎三面环海。“  
“那又怎么样？“  
旁边一直默不作声的娜塔莎白眼都快翻到天上去了。  
“用你的脑子想，山姆。“  
山姆一脸不知所云，史蒂夫忍不住出声提示：“自由贸易城邦。“  
黑人骑士瞪大了眼睛：“你是说海上贸易？可是维斯特洛几乎已经跟自由城邦断绝贸易往来百年了，我们现在连对面海上九大城邦还在不在都不清楚。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气：“是啊，拜战争所赐。”  
娜塔莎接话：“战争结束了不是吗。“她看了一眼史蒂夫：”现在正是最好的契机。“  
史蒂夫表示赞同。  
他出生在一个战火纷飞的时代，维斯特洛大陆上诸侯混战，民不聊生，持续百年的战争让人民疲惫不堪，更糟的是，气候也越来越寒冷，连多恩的沙漠里都飘下了雪花。到处都是饿死的尸体，贵族们相互倾轧，勾心斗角，而手无寸铁的平民只能苟且偷生，寄希望于虚无缥缈的七神，维斯特洛大陆被黑暗笼罩，几乎与外界断绝了联系，这一切在七十年前的那场极夜中到达了顶点。  
在那场维斯特洛有记载以来规模最大的战争中，史蒂夫几乎是抱着必死的决心沉入冰海，没有人能料到他冰冻了七十年还能苏醒过来。七十年光阴荏苒，史蒂夫熟知的一切都已改变，各大家族在携手作战后摒弃前嫌，在旧镇七神的见证下立下盟誓，维斯特洛终于迎来和平。盟约的签订，佩姬和霍华德一干人等创立的神盾功不可没，神盾毫无疑义地被各大家族推选为盟誓的监督者，五十年来不遗余力地调停纷争，建立沟通的桥梁，维护着维斯特洛脆弱而珍贵的和平，在整个大陆积聚起巨大的声望。  
这也是为什么史蒂夫在苏醒之后选择加入神盾，成为一名骑士。他曾经亲手结束了战争，并且也将亲手捍卫这来之不易的和平。  
还有一个原因，史蒂夫黯然地想，他已一无所有，除了神盾几乎无处可去。本就仅剩他一人的罗杰斯家族早已覆灭，家族城堡也已经毁灭于战火之中，现在应该只剩一片废墟。这没什么，史蒂夫本就不是在那个城堡中长大的。  
他是在巴恩斯家族中长大的，跟巴基一起。  
史蒂夫收住思绪，不能再想下去了，他警告自己，这毫无用处，除了让你心脏收紧之外毫无用处。  
罗杰斯，停下来。  
”……所以弗瑞是想与泽维尔商议开辟海上贸易通道的事情？“山姆问。  
娜塔莎点点头：“盟誓已经立下五十年了，各大家族趋于稳定，鲜有摩擦。气候也已回暖，上个丰收季高庭收获的粮食比得上长夜时代十年的收获量。泽维尔家族自英雄纪元开始驻守颈泽，在长夜时代之前就与自由城邦有着良好的贸易关系，这些年零零星星地也与他们恢复了往来。弗瑞考虑这件事已经有几年了，一个月前收到温彻斯特公爵的回信后决定立即启动。“  
“哇哦，娜塔莎。“山姆做了个夸张的表情：”不愧是神盾数一数二的军师哈。“  
“事实上是，只要你愿意，山姆。“娜塔莎毫不客气地指出：“用你的脚趾头想都能想清楚。”  
“好吧好吧。“山姆举起双手做投降状：”我承认我不擅长这些。“  
娜塔莎回敬给他一个嘲讽的微笑，红发女郎五官艳丽，嘴角噙笑的模样就好像邀请你跟她一起跳舞似的，令人心神荡漾。只有神盾的人才知道娜塔莎是怎样的一个狠角色——黑寡妇是她的外号，这种蛰伏于暗处心思缜密一击致命的动物再适合不过她。  
”只不过……“娜塔莎皱了皱眉：”神盾除了弗瑞之外没人跟泽维尔打过交道，即使泽维尔回信答应弗瑞协商此事，但成不成功还是取决于他。“  
没有任何一个家族愿意牺牲自己的既有利益，这是这片大陆上的共同法则。如今泽维尔掌控着南北陆路的咽喉，坐拥连通自由贸易城邦的海上线路，开放通道让南境的家族在贸易上插上一脚分走自己的利润对其毫无益处。更何况……泽维尔家族跟南境各家族素来不和，：“呵，拥有纯正先民血统的古老泽维尔，”南方人都这么说，语带不屑：“盛产疯子和巫师，神神秘秘，自命清高。”  
“我们有神盾最好的谈判专家，娜塔。“史蒂夫说，给了娜塔莎一个放心的微笑：“我们有你。”  
娜塔莎耸肩：“哇哦，任务艰巨啊。”抿紧的嘴角却放松下来。山姆不禁感叹史蒂夫鼓舞人心的能力，简直跟魔法似的。这个金发碧眼的男人站到你面前跟你说上几句鼓励的话，瘸子都能为他丢掉手杖。  
史蒂夫罗杰斯，这个名字本身就是一个传奇。  
山姆几乎是听着史蒂夫的故事长大的，他敢打赌维斯特洛大部分的孩子都是。关于最后的一个罗杰斯是如何天生赢弱受尽嘲笑，又如何一战成名，再到最后的长夜之战中牺牲自己。史蒂夫罗杰斯是一个符号，代表光明，正义和勇气，他的光辉事迹被游吟诗人编成或优美或雄壮的歌谣，在七十年间响彻整个维斯特洛。山姆第一次见他的时候，紧张得连自己的名字都说错了。  
史蒂夫只是拍拍他的肩膀：“兄弟，拿出你绕海塔尔广场跑步的气势来。”  
山姆这才认出来他就是昨天一圈一圈超过自己还每次都喊在你左边的家伙。  
史蒂夫是一个不可思议的战士，一个绝佳的领袖。歌谣里这么说。  
他还是一个很好的朋友，山姆想，能付出生命保护战友的那种。想起史蒂夫前几日的那次受伤，山姆仍心有余悸，对方显然有备而来，不仅摸清楚了他们的路线还挑了个难以反击的地点开展突袭，他们人数甚众，打头的那个人戴着黑色的面罩把整张脸遮住，左臂在夜色中泛出金属的光泽，力大无比，招招致命，不仅接住了史蒂夫的飞盾，竟然还反手扔了回来正中队长的胸口，唉，要不是队长忙着掩护自己，那一击本来造不成威胁，想到这里，山姆心里涌起愧疚，幸好队长的身体并无大碍，要不然自己就算不被唾沫星子淹死也会羞愧自杀。他们最终安然无恙，娜塔莎怀疑此次并不是什么普通的强盗抢劫过路旅客的案子，弗瑞回信说已经着手调查，目前让他们安心准备与泽维尔的接洽。  
队长昏迷的那两天队伍停下来没有再继续前进，一方面是因为布鲁斯学士建议让队长原地休息，一方面是因为他们已经进入了颈泽的地界，相信那群身份不明的突袭者也不敢冒犯泽维尔家族的威严。对，神秘的泽维尔就是这么可怕，据说他们不信仰七神，而信仰在南方已经销声匿迹的旧神，温彻斯特更是长满了遮天蔽日的鱼梁木，苍白粗壮的树干上刻着陌生的人面。几千年来泽维尔家族从未主动挑起过任何一场战争，但他们从未输过，长矛贯日，玫瑰不死，说的就是多恩的马泰尔家族和颈泽的泽维尔家族。  
山姆抹了把脸，有些兴奋，他已经迫不及待想会会传说中的泽维尔了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
“查尔斯！查尔斯！“女孩兴奋地跳下马，像只鸽子般扑进查尔斯的怀里：“看看我抓到了什么？”她骄傲地举起手上提的东西。  
查尔斯看着那只被一箭射穿的野兔，箭尖还滴答滴答滴着血。  
“哇哦，这真是……令人惊喜。瑞雯。“他揉揉妹妹的头发，笑意在眼底散开：“我真为你骄傲。”他随即补充道：“汉克也是。“  
“不，他才不会。”瑞雯的笑容垮了下来：“他总是那么严格，呆板又无趣，他甚至不同意我跟你出来打猎。”  
查尔斯忍不住掐了掐妹妹还带着婴儿肥的脸颊，笑道：“嘿，你们还在吵架呢。这么小气可不像你的做派。”  
瑞雯撇了撇嘴表示不赞同：“别掐我的脸查尔斯，它已经够胖了。而且我跟汉克没有在吵架，我们只是觉得彼此冷静一下比较好。“  
查尔斯不禁哑然失笑：“好吧。”谁会信呢。  
他示意侍从接过瑞雯手上已经不再挣扎的野兔，然后搂着妹妹的肩膀慢慢向前走去：“汉克有时会过度担心你的安全，这我知道，我也是。但这并不意味着我们想限制你的自由什么的，瑞雯，你可以做你想做的任何事情。”比如爬上温彻斯特的城墙害得守卫队在下面守了半天，又比如扮成男孩的样子混进比武场把其他男孩揍得哇哇大哭，查尔斯有时候会有些头疼自己是不是把瑞雯宠得太无法无天了，可是他妹妹活泼又美丽，跟只小精灵一样讨人喜欢，每次瑞雯跟他撒娇时只要用那双眼睛眼泪汪汪地看一眼查尔斯，查尔斯就只能缴械投降。  
“查尔斯，你有时太心软了。“汉克私下里会直呼他的名字，他知道查尔斯不介意这个，他们关系足够亲密：“特别是对瑞雯。”  
“我知道，”查尔斯懒洋洋地回击：“说得好像你不是似的。我亲爱的准妹夫。”  
汉克的脸不出意外地红了。  
麦考伊家族历史悠久又忠诚可靠，汉克更是与查尔斯一同长大，情同手足，而且对瑞雯一往情深，再没另外一个青年能让查尔斯如此放心地把自己唯一的妹妹交给他。只不过……这一对小情侣总是吵架，瑞雯像只无拘无束的小鸟一样，总会做出一些令人胆战心惊的事情来，汉克则像只忠实的猎犬，亦步亦趋地跟在她身后生怕自己的小鸟磕着碰着，查尔斯夹在两人中间，已经习惯了。  
”查尔斯，“叽叽喳喳的瑞雯发现了他的走神，不满地戳了戳他：“在想什么呢？”  
”在想我不省心的妹妹什么时候能长大，但是有时候又想着原来你已经长这么大了，都可以嫁人了。“查尔斯抚摸着她的头发，促狭地向她眨了眨眼睛。  
“查尔斯。“瑞雯瞪他一眼，挣开他向前跑去，金色的长发在微风中飘扬就像阳光一样耀眼，而查尔斯只是感叹这对小情侣连害羞的样子都如此相似。  
“跑慢一点瑞雯，小心脚下。“瑞雯听到身后传来熟悉的叮嘱“森林里不止有兔子，还有野兽。别走太远。”  
瑞雯在树木之间穿梭，动作轻巧灵活地像一只本就生活在这儿的小动物。  
查尔斯示意一个侍卫跟上：“保护好她，但不必跟太紧。“  
“你休想再让他们任何一个人跟着我，查尔斯。”风送来瑞雯的声音：“明明无论我在哪儿你都能感受到。“  
查尔斯摸了摸鼻子，变得严肃：／不，瑞雯，我们说好的。／  
……好吧。瑞雯妥协了。  
／我要吃柠檬蛋糕和烤兔肉，我要你陪我烤那只兔子。／  
他就知道，脸上却露出一个愉快的微笑。  
／回去之后我会吩咐厨房的，现在，当心脚下。／  
查尔斯闭上眼，脑海中开始浮现那棵大树的模样，思绪如羽毛般轻轻拂过每一片树叶，每一根枝桠，每一寸纹理。找到你了，查尔斯眼底显出笑意。  
那是一只躲在树叶背后的小金龟子，查尔斯轻轻呼唤着它。／帮我一个忙好么小可爱，帮我去看看瑞雯。／  
他在脑海里向小金龟子伸出手，小金龟子沿着手指爬到他的掌心，动了动翅膀，歪着脑袋看着他。他笑了，／我向你保证，她很友善。／  
他将小金龟子送了出去，他脑海中的小金龟子飞过小溪，飞过挡在它面前的悬铃木，准确无误地落在女孩儿的肩膀上，隐入她金色的发梢。  
／真棒。／查尔斯微微笑着，／呆在她身边。／  
他慢慢收回思绪，将小金龟子留在那里，仅留一丝微弱的联系，他相信小金龟子会保护他的妹妹。在那棵大树上查尔斯总能找到愿意帮助他的小东西，有时候是一片树叶，有时则像现在这样是一只小金龟子或者一只小蜜蜂，偶尔有几只鸟儿会停在他的树上，知更鸟，斑鸠之类，好奇地盯着他看，查尔斯会温柔地跟它们打招呼。他最喜欢那只乌鸦，他甚至给它起了个名字叫布林，一种他爱吃的水果，黑里透紫的颜色跟那只漂亮的小乌鸦别无二致。大多数时候布林在查尔斯的脑海最深处沉睡，那双黑色的眼睛闭着，小巧的头缩起来，羽毛蓬松柔软。除了布林，还有一只圆滚滚的白色伯劳，不过它可不怎么省心，脾气暴躁又过于活跃，总是在查尔斯头疼的时候出现，在树上叽叽喳喳地叫着，笨拙地安慰他。  
查尔斯慢慢走着，森林中冰凉湿润的空气让他清醒，脚下柔软的草地，身边汩汩流动的溪水让他心情愉悦，他需要这个，汉克说的对，他不能在温彻斯特的议事厅里把自己活活淹没在成堆的文件中。查尔斯这么想着，脑子里却无法控制地开始思考重新对外开通海上贸易线路的可能性。弗瑞语气诚恳得让他无法拒绝，但商路一切都还在摸索之中，九大自由城邦中，温彻斯特与奴隶主签订合约的不过潘托斯，罗拉斯和密尔而已，其余的城邦还在商议之中，这次派出到布拉佛斯的商队也还要半个月才能返航。维斯特洛与自由城邦已失去联系多年了，无论是商品还是汇率还是政治，双方都需要重新了解，这使得谈判困难重重，但即便困难，谈判依旧在推进。经历过漫长的寒冬，大地正在回暖，千年的颈泽也不例外，温彻斯特需要海上贸易使自己重新焕发生机。  
与神盾的谈判将会非常关键，查尔斯下了结论。  
”大人“侍卫的声音将他拉回现实——身处美丽森林之中的现实。查尔斯后知后觉地懊恼起来，自己仿佛又辜负了汉克的一片好意。  
身着白袍的温彻斯特守卫队成员翻身下马：“大人。”他的气息还非常不稳：“司令派我来的。”  
查尔斯点点头，同时又有点疑惑，罗根？天黑之前自己就会回去，什么事情如此紧急？  
“布拉佛斯派了一支军队过来，现在已经驻扎在温彻斯特城下了。“  
“你说什么？“查尔斯震惊道：”布拉佛斯，军队？“  
“对，他们称自己为兄弟会，是布拉佛斯的雇佣军。“他顿了顿，似乎在顺气：”首领名叫艾瑞克兰谢尔，他说要见您，大人。“  
“他们人数大概有多少，有任何攻击意图吗？“查尔斯飞快地问，同时脑海里在飞速搜索关于兄弟会的信息。兄弟会兄弟会，对了，兄弟会，自由城邦雇佣军的一支，奴隶主们花大价钱雇佣的亡命之徒，用来抵御来自多斯拉克草原上游牧民族的进攻和抢掠。  
”人数大概有一千人，大多数驻扎在离温彻斯特两三里的地方，少部分跟着兰谢尔停留在城墙下，兰谢尔说他代表布拉佛斯来会见温彻斯特公爵。“  
“简直无礼！“查尔斯少见地发了火，带着一支远渡重洋来跟自己商谈，布拉佛斯这是想干什么？  
”备马，我要即刻赶回温彻斯特。“查尔斯阴沉着脸向侍卫们吩咐道，同时将自己腰上的匕首解下来交给守卫队员，黑色的刀柄上刻着一朵繁复的玫瑰：“你不必跟着我，拿着这个交给亚历克斯萨默斯，让他立刻备兵前往温彻斯特，这是查尔斯泽维尔的直接命令。”  
一千人，温彻斯特守卫队不过才八百人而已，除非灰水望的萨默斯家族能及时领兵支援，否则温彻斯特将危在旦夕。亚历克斯，查尔斯默念，亚历克斯，别让我失望。  
守卫队员应声而去，查尔斯骑在马背上，开始寻找不久前自己送出去的那只金龟子。  
／你在哪里？我的朋友？瑞雯又在哪里？  
越过小溪，越过悬铃木……  
獠牙，鲜血，尸体……／  
查尔斯胸口冰凉，他发现了小金龟子，正困在一团缠绕的头发里，小小的翅膀上沾满了粘稠的血液，那是他派去保护瑞雯的侍卫。  
小金龟子不在瑞雯身边。  
瑞雯不见了。

注：  
＊九大自由城邦：分别为布拉佛斯，罗拉斯，里斯，密尔，诺佛斯，潘托斯，科霍尔，泰洛西以及瓦兰提斯。

————————————————————————————————————————

长夜篇

“这些怪物一定是那些野人搞出来的，鬼知道那些穴居人躲在地底下整天在干什么，操了母熊或者被狼操了才能生出来这么些玩意儿！“  
“你的脑子被窑子里的骚气一冲都他娘的成了一坨狗屎！没听见派拉蒙说那些玩意儿长得是人形还会用剑？你操过的熊会拿剑切掉你的老二吗？“  
“滚你妈的蛋，那你见过眼珠冰蓝色的高个子怪物吗？怪物还能一剑把你捅成冰块？“  
“会不会是巨人？我听说巨人可以长到两三个人高还会吃人。“  
“闭嘴吧你，巨人？巨人都他妈灭绝几百年了你以为你还在你妈妈的怀里听故事呢。“  
“其实我觉得会不会是司令他们冻傻了，把骨熊和冰原狼认错了，这种东西要是真实存在的话我们还有个屁用，乖乖躺平任他们操吧。”  
“你躺下也没有人会操你，盖恩，你太丑了。”  
派拉蒙冷冷地说，人群爆发出一阵哄笑，盖恩咬牙切齿，试图回击。  
索尔走进议事厅的时候看到的就是这幅场面，他的兄弟们，光荣的守夜人军团，正你一声我一声地高声议论着，说是议论，不如说是对骂，话题已经从白皮蓝眼睛怪物发展到盖恩是否操过熊或者被熊操过，并且隐隐有向更奇怪地方发展的危险。  
他心下叹息一声，随即开始安慰自己，你当然不能指望一群前强盗，杀人犯，强奸犯和走私犯的嘴里能说出什么漂亮有礼的言辞来，更不能将他们与阿斯加德纪律严明的皇家军队相提并论，这不公平。  
他走到圆桌前坐下，平静地看着自己的下属们。那些或调笑或愤怒的声音渐渐低下去，半分钟后议事厅变得肃静，只剩墙上的火把噼里啪啦燃烧的细微声响，所有人都看着他。  
看，至少他们尊敬你。索尔心想。  
他清清嗓子，将锤子放到桌上：“我听说有人在质疑我，以及派拉蒙，盖瑞，威尔向学士陈述的并非事实？”  
他意识到自己听起来像个被冒犯的暴君，因为空气更加静默了，他怀疑所有人都屏住了呼吸。  
最后是派拉蒙打破了沉默，他说：“不，司令。“他顿了顿：“兄弟们只是在讨论我们所见到底为何物。”  
“很明显你们没有具体结论。”  
“不，没有。”  
“我们遇到的不是野兽，你跟他们交过手，野兽不会用剑。“索尔道。心想，更不会说话，他想起那个怪物脸上的诡异微笑以及犹如冰面破碎的声音，他肯定那时候，那怪物想对他说什么。“只能怀疑是否是一支我们从未见过的野人部落，从更北的地方来。”  
“恕我直言司令，如果您所言非虚，那我几乎可以肯定袭击你们的并不是野人。自布克勒失踪后继任成为首席游骑兵的费尔语气十分确定：“瑟恩人使用铜质兵器，大多数是弓箭，长矛，斧子，偶尔才使用长剑，即便有，也远远达不到司令所说的锋利程度。而他们居住在霜雪之牙山脉北端的山谷里，是野人部落中离长城最远的一支，很少南下。“费尔来自风暴地，是守夜人中为数不多的贵族出身，作为一名已经宣誓二十多年的游骑兵，他对野人的了解绝非其他人所能比拟：“两个月前我跟随布克勒曾短暂接近过冰川部落和硬足民，他们正忙于迁徙，暂时排除嫌疑。“  
“而除了这三支部落，剩余的部落我相信借他们十二个胆子也不敢打长城的主意。”费尔下了结论：“我二十多年见过的野人没有一个身高超过七英尺的，也没有一个拿着能把人冻成冰块的剑的。”  
索尔沉吟了一会儿，其实扪心自问，他也不愿承认那个差点杀死自己的怪物是一个平平无奇的野人，但这一切都太过诡异，那些怪物似兽非人，犹如鬼魅，竟然不能归属到他们所见的任何一种生物里去。  
会议以伊蒙学士写信请教旧镇总部告终。  
索尔站在瘦小的老人旁边，看他将信纸封进渡鸦腿部小小的铜质信筒里。  
“它是最快的，只需要半个月，它就能在旧镇和黑城堡之间飞个来回。”伊蒙学士不无骄傲地说，渡鸦也抖了抖翅膀，似乎为主人的夸赞而兴奋。  
“好了，去吧，把我们的消息带给旧镇。”  
小渡鸦欢快地叫了一声，展翅离去。  
索尔目送着渡鸦在在天际中消失成一个不起眼的黑点，它的确很快，而且天气也很好。  
是的，这场暴风雪已经停了五天了，自他们回到黑城堡也已经有三天了。  
“您觉得旧镇会知道么？那些怪物从何而来？“  
他们并肩走在黑城堡的练武场旁边，远处传来刀剑相击的声音，守夜人的例行训练。一回到黑城堡，索尔便下了戒严的命令，布克勒的搜救毫无进展，还搭上了罗伊斯，今日议事厅的气氛看起来还不错，但索尔听得出那些声音底下隐藏的不安和愤怒，事情超出了守夜人的认知，而人们对未知的东西总是心怀恐惧。  
”您要相信他们会找到答案，我的大人。旧镇的藏书比七神座下的星星还要浩渺，维斯特洛的一切都藏在那些薄薄的书页中。“  
“听起来不错，只是需要时间。“索尔斟酌着说，说真的，翻书？翻到何年何月？在幼年时代，但凡涉及大部头书本的课程他准会逃掉。那些密密麻麻的文字让他头疼得不行，他宁愿去比武场在汗水和欢呼中消磨一整个下午也不愿在学士的唠叨下浑浑噩噩。  
“什么不需要时间呢，我的大人。“伊蒙笑了笑，随即像想起什么一般，补充道：“忘了告诉您，他似乎要醒了。“  
索尔脚步一滞。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
阁楼里的空气与外面截然不同，温度都高出不少。伊蒙学士驻守长城的时间长过任何一个守夜人，他甚至亲眼见过最后一个巨人的头骨。索尔毫不怀疑他已经老得不能再老了，瘦弱的身体在风中随时都要倒下似的。  
最暖和的阁楼留给伊蒙学士和伤患，这是黑城堡不成文的规矩。  
他推开一扇门，这个房间紧挨着学士的药房，有着浓厚的草药味道。  
床头燃着一盏小小的灯，床上的人几乎整个人都陷在被褥里，只露出一张脸，双眼依旧紧闭着，不过脸色确实比昨日红润了些，呼吸也清晰可闻。  
倒是毫无当日尖锐犀利的冷酷模样。  
那时他已经意识到不好，怪物的反击来得出乎意料，他几乎是认命般地等待着背后的剑贯穿自己的胸膛。但一切停止在那一瞬间，他感觉到剑尖挨着自己的脊椎，自己丝毫动弹不得，这个男人就这么出现了，拿着一把黑色的匕首，干脆利落轻而易举解决掉了所有怪物。  
索尔承认自己很惊讶，他保持着一个可笑的姿势，呆呆地看男人捅完一个又捅一个，娴熟得像在拔自家萝卜。等到最后一个怪物化为粉末消散在空气中，索尔只觉得周身一空，他能动了。  
他做的第一件事就是转身向那个男人走去。  
然后男人就倒了，毫无预兆地，正正好跌进索尔的怀里。  
索尔发誓自己并无拥抱的心思，但当他看见那双绿松石般的眼睛时，他的手竟然不受控制地紧了紧。  
“放开我。“男人嘴唇泛白，声音微弱，吐出的字倒是清晰，带着凉气。  
”呃……“索尔有些尴尬，正准备放开，男人眼睛一翻，彻底晕了过去。  
得了还是抱着吧，手感还不错。  
刚刚死里逃生的派拉蒙等人围拢上来，威尔还在骂骂咧咧，像只受了惊的公鸡：“我操他娘的我见到七神下凡了！“派拉蒙大掌一挥：“闭嘴！“威尔不敢顶撞，换了个话题：“神灵怎么晕了？刚才不还挺牛逼的。”毫不意外又招来派拉蒙的白眼。  
索尔也觉得奇怪，横在男人腰间的手却感觉到了一丝湿润，他抽出来一看，血红得晃眼。  
四个人脸色都是一变。  
等看到男人腰腹上密密麻麻的伤口时索尔意识到他伤得比自己想象中重得多，更棘手的是大多数伤口都裂开了，他正在以一种恐怖的速度失血。索尔想起男人漫不经心拿着匕首的样子，他是怎么做到带着这样重的伤还能这么笃定又从容的？  
”操，威尔，我觉得你的神灵要小命不保。“独眼盖瑞骂道。  
索尔脸色一沉，心知盖瑞说得不错，不管这个男人之前在他们面前做出了怎样神奇的事情（什么秒杀怪物停止时间之类的），按照这个失血状况他坚持不了太久。  
”那怎么办，他救了我们，可是自己他娘的要死了？“威尔喃喃道：“看吧我就说他是七神下凡，他肯定要回去了。”  
“他不会死。”索尔沉沉道，他迅速撕下自己的披风做了简单的包扎，脱下自己的熊皮外袍将男人裹得严严实实然后将其背起，男人的头埋进了索尔的颈窝，呼吸微弱。  
“只要我们在两天之内到达黑城堡。”  
“可是司令，我们连一匹马都没有了！“威尔只差尖叫出声，对，他们仅剩的三匹马在怪物袭击之后消失得无影无踪，天杀的之前怎么没见它们跑这么快。  
”我们步行。“  
索尔看着平静无风的冰原，眼下别无选择：“暴风雪已经停了，别告诉我你们平地走路都不会。“  
三个人你望望我，我看看你，脸上浮现出绝望。  
“七神在上。“

索尔的决定是正确的，奇迹发生了，他们真的在一天之后看到了黑城堡飘扬的守夜人旗帜，虽然那时候他们都已经半死不活，威尔更是在城堡铁锁放下来之前就晕了过去。  
索尔比他们好不了太多，他身上还背着个人呢，看起来挺瘦，没想到这么沉，索尔暗暗道，倒也没开口让别人背。他还愣是叮嘱完伊蒙学士之后才迈着沉重的步子回到总司令休息室，睡了个一天一夜。  
醒来后他曾问过男人的情况，学士告诉他虽然凶险但并无大碍，只是男人仍在昏迷。索尔挥挥手：“不会死就好。”他努力忽略心底升起的那一丝庆幸，并将其归类到对救命恩人应有的感恩之心。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
索尔轻手轻脚地坐下，端详起床上的人来。  
他曾见过阿斯加德神殿中矗立的七神雕像，也曾在骑士会上见过来自各国风情各异的美人，但他承认，眼前的男人即便正在昏迷，也足以让他们黯淡无光。威尔说得对，七神在凡间现身应该也不过如此。  
但索尔看着他，心思却飘到很久远的地方去，他想起自己的来处，被世人尊称为永恒之城的阿斯加德当然是美的，美得无与伦比，金碧辉煌的神殿，兀儿德之泉汩汩流动，生长超过千年的神木形成大片的森林，在高塔顶端一眼望不到尽头。还有那世人惊叹的彩虹之桥，飞跃环绕阿斯加德的斯库尔德海直通艾达华尔平原，将永恒之城变成一座易守难攻的要塞。索尔曾经发誓愿意付出一切去捍卫她，那时他光环闪耀，拥有奥丁之子，阿斯加德继承人的名声，几乎战无不胜，前程伟大光明。  
可一切改变在那场与尼德霍格的战争中。在那之前，维斯特洛大陆上战火已经蔓延了百年，国力强大又奉行中立政策的阿斯加德享受着难得的和平，但随着奥丁的老去，周边的家族开始蠢蠢欲动，宿敌尼德霍格利用这个契机向阿斯加德宣战，索尔代替奥丁出征。他以为这一场战争会像之前一样，结束时会快得让他感到无聊。  
阿斯加德还是赢了，但是代价是什么呢？一半的将士牺牲，包括与索尔亦师亦友的海姆达尔，阿斯加德的守护者。索尔重伤，几乎死里逃生。哀伤是如此深重，兀儿德之泉旁的哀歌持续了两年未曾停止。  
他在自己的房间里醒来，周边围满了关切的人群，但他总觉得少了什么，他的脑袋里空空的，一种奇异的空虚感占据了他的心。人们都说那场大战如何惨烈，战马踏地扬起的烟尘都遮天蔽日，自己又是如何英勇，仿佛天神下凡，但索尔毫无印象，他甚至怀疑自己是否真的曾领兵出征。  
伤愈之后他曾与母亲彻夜长谈，母亲欲言又止的模样反而加深了他的不安，但芙丽嘉，阿斯加德的王后，轻轻捧着他的脸，眼睛里蓄满了哀伤，用几乎是恳求的语气说：“别问了，我的孩子，别问了。”  
于是索尔停止了追问，他只是一日比一日迷茫，那种空虚感慢慢侵蚀着他，无数夜晚他站在阿斯加德的高塔之上俯望着他的家乡彻夜不眠，连好友范达尔都被自己吓到。那场战争里阿斯加德捍卫了她的荣光，却也被伤得体无完肤，她从未真正痊愈。没有人愿意帮他，没有人愿意提及。  
母亲的去世成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，他与奥丁爆发了前所未有的争吵，奥丁指责他软弱不堪，令阿斯加德蒙羞，令自己的母亲失望，而索尔说他受够了所有人的避而不谈，受够了记忆空白却无能为力，也受够了奥丁永无边际的傲慢。  
他们两个都没有留下退路，无论是给自己，还是给对方。  
索尔仍记得那时奥丁失望的眼神，阿斯加德伟大的国王坐在他的王座上，手里拿着象征着权力与财富的永恒之枪，但奥丁的样子就像他从未抓住过什么，也从未拥有过什么。  
奥丁说好，既然你想去当一只乌鸦，那就去吧。  
他被剥夺了阿斯加德继承人的头衔，他不再是奥丁的子嗣，甚至不再是阿斯加德的臣民，他被发配到了这极北之地，而这一切都是出于自愿。  
他想念阿斯加德，却也再不想呆在那个地方了，那片空白会将他吞噬，他会坠入深渊而无人知晓他的悲哀。  
他想起这些久远的事情，其实并不久远，范达尔在虹桥送别自己的场景仍清晰可见，甚至连西芙的眼泪他也还记得，毕竟那只是八年前的事情而已。但八年，已足够极地的冷风和酷寒将他打磨成另外一副模样。他不再是令人称羡的天之骄子，而只是一个长城下的，沉默寡言的守夜人。  
那片空虚依然存在，在他心里的某个地方，折磨着他，提醒着他失去过什么。但他已经成长得足以应付，长城跟阿斯加德完全不一样，寒冷的空气倒别有一番纯净，而单调的白色只让他心情平静。他不再笑了，但他不再对世界感到厌倦，也不再从一片空白的噩梦里惊醒。

”你可能不知道，我睡觉的时候不喜欢别人盯着看。“  
突然响起的声音将索尔猛的拉回现实，对面的男人依旧保持着缩在被子里的姿势，但双眼已然睁开，那双好看的绿松石眼睛正盯着他，眼神不悦。  
索尔惊讶于自己的入神，他竟盯着一个陌生人回忆得这么远又这么久，还没发现人已经醒了。他沉默了一会儿：“你什么时候醒的？“  
“刚才。”  
“为什么不出声？”  
男人的眼神从不悦变为了看傻子：“我刚才不是在出声？”  
索尔有些后悔，这个对话确实让他挺起来像个傻子，于是他换了个话题：“感觉怎么样？”  
“还行，人类学士的医术总归还是有些用处。“  
“有些用处？”索尔感觉自己差点被逗笑了：“你的命可都是伊蒙学士救的。”  
“哦？”男人挑了挑眉：“那你们的呢？”  
索尔一时无话可说，奇怪的是男人的语气毫不客气，自己竟也没感到不悦，只是有些无奈：“你不必如此。”  
“守夜人并非不知感恩，我将你背回来就是想救你，你失血太多了。”突然间索尔意识到了什么不对：“等等，你说，人类学士？难道你？“  
男人看着他，语气嘲讽：“说真的我怀疑你们人类是不是从不读书，修了学城估计只是供海塔尔家族炫耀财富用的。“  
”森林之子，听说过没？“

注：  
＊海塔尔家族：建造并统治着旧镇的古老家族。


	3. 第三章

黎明篇  
跑，瑞雯，跑。  
她心里只剩下这个字，她的心跳擂如响鼓。  
一把剑和一个人是挡不住十几匹冰原狼的，她在被推出去的那一瞬间就想到了。她无法回头，她可以听见。狼群低吼的声音，剑捅进狼腹的声音，血肉被撕开的声音，大量的鲜血洒进土地里的声音，科克只来得及对她吼：“跑！“  
她只能往前跑，拼尽全力。恐惧让她喉咙发紧，她脑海里全是狼群的嚎叫。  
但她也知道，一个人是跑不过冰原狼的。  
脑袋狠狠磕进地里的一瞬间，除了炸裂的疼痛，她想到的是汉克，哦，呆板又严肃的汉克，为自己提心吊胆的汉克，求婚时异常羞涩的汉克，她的汉克。  
她闭上了眼睛。  
预料之中颈椎碎裂的声音并未响起，她听见什么东西破空而来，身上一空，紧接着一双手将自己扶起：“嘿，你没事吧。”  
她愣愣地看着眼前这个黑皮肤男人，还未张嘴，眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒地流下来。  
山姆手足无措地看着她，这怎么一看到自己，就哭了……  
娜塔莎嫌弃地推开他，开始轻声安慰起吓坏了的小姑娘。  
片刻过后，史蒂夫回到他们身边：“它们撤退了。”  
废话，不走等着被你一盾一盾捶进地里吗。目睹了全过程的山姆看着队长那双平静无波甚至带点无辜的眼睛，默默地打了个哆嗦。  
眼见女孩渐渐平静下来，娜塔莎扶着女孩的手臂，轻声问：“哪里受伤了吗？“  
女孩抽噎着摇摇头，抹了抹眼睛：“没，没有。“除了脸有些疼。  
周围人都松了口气，说真的，那一扑，连史蒂夫看了都胆战心惊,何况一个十几岁的小姑娘。  
”那是什么怪物啊，我从没见过这么大的狼。“山姆拍拍胸口表示害怕。  
“冰原狼，可以一口咬穿犀牛的喉咙，只生活在北境，”女孩低声道，声音里还有一丝丝劫后余生的后怕：“颈泽境内很少见，它们一般不会来到这么暖和的地方。”  
山姆其实很想反驳你管这叫暖和的地方？但看看女孩梨花带雨的脸他还是闭嘴了。  
“所以说你是颈泽人？”娜塔莎问，上下打量了一会，女孩的穿着明显不是什么农家少女：“你叫什么名字，我们也许可以送你回家。”  
“我叫瑞雯，瑞雯泽维尔。”  
几个人惊讶地看着她，娜塔莎率先开口：“你难道是……？”  
她是我的妹妹，尊敬的罗曼诺夫骑士。  
毫无预兆地，娜塔莎的脑海中突然响起一个陌生的声音，就像海风吹拂过岸上的树林发出的沙沙声响，又像是月光轻轻漫过静谧的山谷，温和谦逊，带着微微的喘。娜塔莎顿住了，下意识地环顾四周。  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉：“怎么了，娜塔莎？”  
我脑子里有个声音。娜塔莎刚想说，但又停住了。  
她看见一个男人在不远处丢下他的马，正朝他们跑过来，没等站稳就一把抱住了身边的女孩，娜塔莎可以看到男人的肩膀都在颤抖。  
“天哪，瑞雯，天哪，你吓坏我了……“  
娜塔莎觉得这个声音有点耳熟。  
瑞雯只觉得自己又要忍不住流眼泪了：“查尔斯，科克他……对不起……“她的嗓子几乎是哑的：“……对不起……”  
／我不应该跑这么远，我不应该丢下科克让他独自面对狼群，如果不是因为我，他就不会死，天哪，那些狼把他的骨头都咬碎了，他让我跑，我太害怕了查尔斯，我太害怕了。／  
瑞雯爆发的愧疚和恐惧像破碎的冰棱，尖锐又猝不及防地入侵查尔斯的脑子，他感觉到了瑞雯的痛苦，那些痛苦正在不受控制地影响自己。查尔斯皱着眉头，心疼地摸摸妹妹脸上仍在渗血的擦伤，他可以感受到瑞雯温热的皮肤之下流动的血液，她是活的。他的指尖仍然冰冷，直到此时他才终于找回了自己的呼吸，瑞雯没事，瑞雯没事。  
他看见了那只小金龟子，狼狈地从瑞雯背后探出头来，仿佛犯了大错般怯怯地看着自己，瞅瞅查尔斯，又瞅瞅近在咫尺的颤抖着哭泣的女孩。哦，他的小金龟子第一次被自己派出去就遇到了这样的事情。  
／那不是你的错，我的朋友。／  
小金龟子这才放心下来。  
／不过，现在，请为我抚平她的恐惧，我知道你擅长这个。／  
小金龟子悄悄消失了，查尔斯知道它进入了瑞雯的精神领域，因为他怀里的女孩紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来，那些围绕着查尔斯的阴暗的，伤人的情绪被一层薄薄的白纱缠绕起来，锋利的疼痛感隐没在白纱之下，只留下蜻蜓点水般的触感。  
等到瑞雯呼吸平缓之后，查尔斯才松开了怀抱。  
他感激地看向一直沉默不语的史蒂夫一行人，为了搜寻瑞雯他动用了自己的能力，现在他知道救了自己妹妹的就是大名鼎鼎的史蒂夫罗杰斯了，那个曾经拿着星盾为所有人献出过生命的男人。情急之下他直接与之对话的是娜塔莎罗曼诺夫，神盾的黑寡妇，不远处那位是来自学城的布鲁斯学士，至于身边这位肤色黝黑的骑士，想必是猎鹰——山姆威尔逊了。  
查尔斯将右手按在心口的位置，一一俯身向他们道谢，即便不了解北方礼仪的神盾骑士们都显得有些受宠若惊。  
山姆愣愣地看着眼前这个有着棕色卷发的青年，显然还在消化传说中孤傲清高的泽维尔就这么出现在自己面前以及该死地是那么的温和诚恳的事实——话说对于一个公爵来说，他是不是有些太年轻了？他还以为会是一个糟老头子，脸上沟壑横生，眼珠浑浊不堪，说话的语气就跟这诡异的北方天气一样令人难以忍受。  
“公爵大人不必如此，本是应当。“史蒂夫道，眼前这位不出意外，就是温彻斯特公爵本人了。娜塔莎微笑着，眼神却颇具探寻意味扫过这对兄妹。  
看来弗瑞交代自己的事情是真的。  
“查尔斯。“年轻的公爵说：“叫我查尔斯就好，罗杰斯队长。你们救了瑞雯，就将是我的朋友，也将是我尊贵的客人。”查尔斯忽略骑士们脸上出现的讶异——他通常需要解释这件事，自己为何知道对方的身份，但现在时间并不允许——“我知道各位骑士从神盾一路跋涉已是辛苦，但非常抱歉，我不得不问——情况紧急，我得即刻赶回温彻斯特，不知各位骑士是否愿意与我同行？“

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
史蒂夫并没有预料到这样的场面——刚认识不久的，言辞行为都彬彬有礼但又令人感觉亲切的温彻斯特公爵会当着所有人的面摔了杯子。  
虽然……能够理解，换作任何一个人，他的意思是，任何一个处在查尔斯这个位置的人都会如此，查尔斯绷着脸回到温彻斯特城堡的议事厅之后才发作已经体现了他无与伦比的修养。  
史蒂夫当时就站在公爵身边——他觉得不妥但公爵坚持，他向来难以拒绝别人的好意——他目睹了全过程。据说是来自布拉佛斯的雇佣军首领上一秒还骑着马在城下向守卫队叫嚣着让泽维尔出来，却在看见公爵的下一秒就闭了嘴，再开口时已经全然没有了那幅不可一世的气派——虽然比起公爵他的态度仍旧是狂妄的。  
雇佣军首领要代表布拉佛斯与泽维尔签订贸易合约。  
虽然带着一千人的军队来签订合约看着非常没有诚意但鉴于从开始到现在他没有任何攻击意图大部队还在远处，姑且相信这个说法吧。史蒂夫想。  
“布拉佛斯每年要二十船的亚麻，狼皮，酒，熊骨和工艺品，并且航线将由布拉佛斯的雇佣军舰队保护……“  
嗯，等等？条件是不是过分了？  
“……每年布拉佛斯将会为颈泽提供十五船的罂粟和三船的各式香料……“  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉，这已经算是挑衅了吧？十五船的罂粟可远远抵不上熊骨和酒的价值。  
“……这是总督大人的要求，若不能实施总督大人将命令兄弟会进驻明焰湾……“  
赤裸裸的威胁。史蒂夫看见了公爵阴沉的脸色，名为罗根的温彻斯特守卫队司令手臂上的青筋都爆出来了。  
“这也曾经是我的要求。“雇佣军首领突然停顿了一下：“但现在我改主意了，去他妈的总督，兄弟会是我的。”  
“只要公爵同意与兄弟会联姻，兄弟会将属于温彻斯特而不是布拉佛斯。”  
等等？这个雇佣军头领不按套路出牌啊？而且还牵涉到了瑞雯——史蒂夫看了一眼公爵，公爵的眼底已经燃起了纯粹的愤怒。  
远远的，那个雇佣军首领竟然将自己的头盔摘下，丝毫不惧城墙之上正对着他脑袋的密密麻麻的弓箭——他笑了，露出一口鲨鱼似的牙齿，在太阳底下格外晃眼，直直地看着查尔斯：“避免误会，我对公爵您的妹妹毫无意思。”  
他一字一句地说：  
“我要的是你。”

史蒂夫不知道整个温彻斯特守卫队是如何在那样的情况下保持冷静的，但至少他们的司令并不想保持冷静——若不是查尔斯喝止，罗根当时就下令放箭了。史蒂夫对公爵又生出几分欣赏——即便在受到那样侮辱的情况下，他也足够清醒。公爵用着最正式的辞令，礼貌地，坚决地拒绝了雇佣军首领的要求。  
史蒂夫觉得当时的气氛很是诡异，一方面他感觉战争好像一触即发，双方都绷紧了每一根神经，一方面又觉得情况超出控制，毕竟敌军将领当众求婚这种事情还是……比较少见的，而且还是向己方首领。准确的来说，史蒂夫从没遇到过，为此他有点同情公爵。  
谈话在剑拔弩张的气氛中草草结束，公爵拂袖而去，留下两军依旧城上城下对峙着。回议事厅的路上没有一个人说话，史蒂夫相信是出于愤怒。  
他在公爵摔杯子之后选择了告退，很明显接下来是温彻斯特内部的商议时间，一个他并不需要在场的场合。  
会见雇佣军之前公爵就在温彻斯特城堡中为他们安排了住处，侍女领着他们前往的时候史蒂夫得以好好打量这座坐落在颈泽深处的，据说已有上千年历史的古堡。不同于南方，温彻斯特城堡的每一处墙壁都是白色的，是一种特殊的漆料，保温之外还能驱走飞虫，制作技艺已经失传多年，布鲁斯学士说。除了泽维尔的家徽外没有过多的纹饰，房间陈设也比较古朴，推开窗户，便能看到古堡后郁郁葱葱的神木林——红色的如同人的手掌的树叶在风中轻轻摇晃，这种奇异而美丽的树木曾经遍布维斯特洛大陆，但现在除了南方的千面屿上还保留着少数外，剩下的全部集中在北境。北境的每一个家族都有一片神木林，而每一片神木林中央都有一棵古老的鱼梁木，树叶血红，树干雪白，刻着人脸——他们称之为心树。  
他们几人的房间是挨着的，在城堡的东翼，紧邻着学士塔。山姆提议出去走走，公爵给他们的那枚胸针，用公爵的话来说——“可以免去许多出行的不必要的麻烦。”听说温彻斯特的市集上无所不有，运气好的话可以买到质量上乘的龙晶——那可是做武器的好东西，山姆有些跃跃欲试。  
“我留下。“史蒂夫望着窗外说。  
山姆看起来试图劝说，但被娜塔莎拉走了。于是房间里只剩下史蒂夫一个人，和他小小的包裹。  
史蒂夫走过去，解开包裹，从中拿出一卷羊皮纸，那是他醒来后不久，向布鲁斯学士要的。羊皮纸上只有寥寥数语，大部分版面被人像占据，并且不出意外那些剩余的空白版面也将会是如此。如果你熟知关于星盾的歌谣，就知道史蒂夫罗杰斯对绘画的造诣几乎可以称得上是艺术家。  
但是艺术家史蒂夫罗杰斯的羊皮纸上没有山川树木，没有夜幕星光，没有战场杀伐也没有田园歌谣。那些东西也许本来应该在任何一位画家的羊皮纸上占据着一席之地。那些人像或大或小，或精致或潦草，可以看得出有些是画家匆匆绘成的，就好像如果不抓紧时间，脑海中的那个人就会消失了一样。无一例外的，画中的青年有着一头柔软的棕色短发和一双蓝绿色的眼睛。  
很长一段时间，史蒂夫都感觉不到自己还活着，他的身体虽然已经苏醒，灵魂却好像依旧沉睡在冰川里，这并不是说他的搏斗技巧有任何生疏，或者说他的感官不再敏锐，噢，史蒂夫罗杰斯是一个战士，他永远不允许自己出现任何问题而拖累他人，事实上，他没有。但这并不意味着其他人感觉不到，就像娜塔莎说的：“我见过太多死亡，一瞬间的还是慢性的，在我眼里没什么区别。”  
他们说他在慢性自杀。  
史蒂夫没有什么感觉，他觉得自己很好，七十年后的世界也很好，他走在街上，看到很多人，没有一个是已经饿死的尸体或是即将饿死的。他曾经是多么希望这一天的到来，但当他真的身处此时，他却无法抑制地开始想念起过去的日子，那些日子无论是对于这个世界还是他个人都非常难熬，黑暗且混乱，可那些时光里有巴基，而巴基代表着什么？史蒂夫多么羡慕曾经的自己，那时的史蒂夫还不明白自己拥有着什么。  
直到某一天，他和山姆一群人围坐在学城的壁炉前，山姆一边咒骂着该死的天气，一遍哈哈大笑着喝酒，他们刚出完一个任务，被拯救的对象之一是一个八九岁的小男孩，小男孩从城墙上跌落，史蒂夫扑过去，指尖擦过男孩的小小的手掌，他看见那双因为恐惧而睁大的蓝绿色眼睛，腿一软便直接跪在了地上。  
直到山姆抱着哭花了脸的孩子出现，直到孩子的母亲千恩万谢地将孩子接走，直到他们脱下战斗服在壁炉前享受着来之不易的欢乐，史蒂夫的双手仍在颤抖。他打碎了两个杯子，在山姆诧异的眼光中起身离开。  
他才明白自己一点都不好，他才明白自己失去的到底是什么。他的伪装太逼真了，他的盔甲太坚硬，差点连自己都骗过了。史蒂夫在七神前跪下，俯身亲吻陌客面前的冰凉石板，眼泪流下来，在石板上留下淡淡的水渍。  
／神啊，你掌管死亡，你将他从我身边带走。  
求你，让他回到我身边。  
回到我身边。／  
他跪了一夜。  
他在学士担忧的目光中醒来，娜塔莎发现的他，几乎冻僵在陌客的雕像前。  
他向学士要了这一卷羊皮纸，开始画画。  
没有任务的时候，史蒂夫会在坐在窗户前，坐在旧镇的参天塔上，远眺着蜜酒河和几乎隐没在地平线尽头的落日之海，他知道他看不见的地方是盾牌列岛，他从没去过的一个地方，岛上有个大峡谷，喝醉的水手们在客栈里吹嘘那里的星光比七神的眼泪还要闪烁。  
“以后等战争结束了，史蒂夫，我们一起去看看吧。“  
“看看七神的眼泪？“  
“你个混蛋，看星星。”  
“可是那里很远，远在维斯特洛大陆之外，巴基。”  
“我知道。就随便说说……“  
“好，我们一起去。”  
现在大峡谷离史蒂夫只差一条船的距离，似乎一点儿都不远了。  
可史蒂夫明白真正差的是什么，是七十年的风雪，是生与死。  
画笔颤了一下，一滴颜料滴在了羊皮纸上。他连忙拭去，再抬头时，夕阳下的蜜酒河变成了在风中摇曳的神木林。  
他轻轻吹着画卷，静静地等待颜料干透，然后卷起来，收到他的包裹里去。

————————————————————————————————————————

长夜篇  
索尔看着那个跪在鱼梁木之下的背影，忍不住说：“伊蒙学士似乎叮嘱过你注意避寒。”  
“安静。”飘过来一句：“请？”  
索尔默默地闭上了嘴，又来了，他以为自己会生气，因为男人的语气并不恭敬，甚至带点不耐烦，但他没有。他更多的是好奇，他信仰七神，即使已身处北境多年，也从未细细打量过鱼梁木——那是北境人的神树，不是他的。  
很快他就觉得保持安静是对的，因为他听到歌声，一种他听不懂的语言，如梦似幻，比冬夜里的风还要纯净。  
他愣愣地看着背对着他的男人，悠长的歌谣结束之前他没有再发出声音。  
男人轻飘飘地说出森林之子那四个字之后，花了三秒钟向他解释那是什么。  
“去问那个老学士。／你们两个的智商算是……／“  
男人看起来像是愣住了，然后他自顾自端起一杯茶，没有再说话。  
索尔满心沉浸在“什么是森林之子好熟悉我肯定在哪里听过但是我想不起来”的困惑中，没有注意这个，他以为是他累了，于是起身便走，连名字都没问。  
索尔觉得自己很体贴很友好。  
伊蒙则花了两天时间。  
从先民与森林之子的长达几千年的战争开始讲起，那些刀光剑影和英雄史诗在老人的讲述中逐渐鲜活起来。渡海而来的先民最终在千面屿上与森林之子握手言和，先民占据山川，平原，河流，湖泊，而整个维斯特洛广袤的森林永远为森林之子所有。千年的和平景象被另一支迁徙而来的金发碧眼的种族——安达尔人所破坏，他们武器先进，骁勇善战，很快便征服了除北境之外的整个维斯特洛，七神信仰成为主流，南境的鱼梁木被砍伐殆尽。而本就稀少神秘的森林之子从此只存在于吟游诗人的歌谣中，如今大部分人甚至认为他们从未真实存在过。  
“那么，您，相信他们真实存在吗。“索尔迟疑地问。  
“当然，我的大人。我相信真实，而旧镇的书页从不撒谎。“  
“那么……记载中他们是会魔法的吗？”  
七神在上，索尔在内心里将自己抽了个耳光，他听起来真的像个不学无术的傻瓜。魔法，自己又不是三岁小孩了。  
学士沉默了一会儿，问：“告诉我，大人，您觉得什么是魔法？“  
“女巫，长指甲，药水，魔咒？“索尔回忆着几十年前他还是个婴孩时奶妈坐在床边给他讲的睡前故事：“邪恶？寒冷？”  
噢，承认吧索尔，你根本不知道什么是魔法。他在心里默默地对自己说。事实上，他确实不清楚。他从未见过一个活着的巫师，听说的不是活在传说里就是已经被处死了。在阿斯加德，或者在维斯特洛大陆的任何一个地方，巫师是一个令人畏惧而又憎恶的存在，传说中正是他们骗取七神的信任，偷取了神的力量满足自己的私欲，给维斯特洛带来这百年的长夜和寒冷。任何人只要被指控为巫师，轻则断手，重则火刑。巫师和魔法，早在索尔出生之前就已经销声匿迹。  
“我只能说您提到的仅仅只是……魔法的一个方面。“伊蒙表述得非常委婉，但索尔听出了老人的不赞同：“我听说过长城以南的人们通常对巫师心怀恐惧，对于普通人来说，魔法太遥远，寒冷和饥饿却近在咫尺，如果烧死一个巫师能带给他们哪怕一点点的温暖和安慰，告诉他们这不是他们的错而是邪恶的巫师的，他们会去做的，因为他们没有其他办法了。”  
索尔皱起了眉：“您这么认为？”  
学士背对着他，将书本一本本放回书架上去，他佝偻瘦小的身体隐没在阴影之中。  
“我太老了，自己都记不清自己多少岁了，我的大人。我的父亲曾跟我描绘过长夜来临前这世界的模样，穿着长袍的巫师们拿着水晶球给孩子们变出灿烂的焰火，每个村子的孩子们都期待着。但长夜改变了很多，我相信世人对于魔法的态度算是其中之一。“老人叹了口气：“我的同僚们大部分不相信魔法的存在，他们认为那是神话的一部分，是一种拙劣的障眼法，走投无路的人会在街上表演这个来赚点辛苦钱。”  
“那么您呢？”  
索尔心里问，让时间停止也是一种障眼法吗？  
“您认为我是怎样来到长城的？对于大部分学士来说，守夜人是一支光荣的军队，但南境那么多有钱有势的家族，总归有一个更暖和的去处。“  
老人转过身来静静地看着他：“我曾经遇见过一位美丽的女士，她因为魔法而被处以火刑。我当时就在那儿，她只不过是让一朵枯萎的鸢尾花活了过来，那个孩子破涕为笑，她也跟着笑了。“他的眼睛里有那么重的悲哀，：”她才不过十七岁，自己几乎也还是个孩子。所以火刑过后，我递交了申请，离开了旧镇。“  
“所以大人，您想问我魔法是什么，很抱歉，我也不清楚，但我知道那绝不是什么邪恶的东西，真正的神也绝不会因自己的无能而迁怒无辜。”  
那是索尔第一次意识到这位看起来弱不禁风的老人身体里到底潜藏着怎样的力量和智慧。  
索尔向老人道了晚安，他没有点上火把，就在那浓重的黑暗里慢慢地走下长长的旋转楼梯。  
楼梯尽头站着那个本应该在床上躺着的，呃，自称森林之子的神秘家伙。淡淡的月光从唯一的那扇小窗透进来，给他的侧脸踱上银色的光晕。  
如果他是一株树木，应该会有很多鸟儿想停留在他的枝条上。  
索尔沉默着走过去，还没开口，他倒是先说话了：  
“这附近有神木林么？“  
“有。“索尔拿不定他想干什么，便老老实实答了。  
”在哪儿？“  
”你不是会魔法吗……“索尔脱口而出，反应过来之后硬生生停住。魔法魔法，他脑子里这几天全是这个词，没仔细想就直接说出来了。他不想让这个人误会自己在指控他什么。  
男人眯起了那双绿色的眼睛，那让他看起来像一只在黑夜中捕猎的野猫：“魔法？这就是你们人类学士告诉你的东西？你认为我是个巫师吗？“  
索尔第一反应竟然是这好像是他第一次一次性说这么多话。第二反应是暗道糟糕，他果然误会了。  
“并不是。“索尔显得有些急切：”你救我——我们，的时候，时间像是被冰冻住了，那不是错觉，而我们无法解释这个。“  
“我并不是无端指控你是巫师，我知道那是多重的罪名。”  
我只是不明白。  
为什么那些你能轻而易举地拿着把黑色小匕首就能解决掉所有的怪物？为什么那些怪物的剑会令人碎裂成冰块？那些被割下来的野人的头颅摆成的奇怪形状又代表着什么？还有最重要的一点——你是谁？你的目的是什么？  
为什么我明明是第一次见到你，却觉得你有点熟悉？为什么我并不在意你对我的态度？索尔不是傻瓜，他是守夜人的总司令，在这之前，他是阿斯加德的将军和王储，他习惯了对下的威严和他人对上的恭敬和服从，可他就好像没办法在这个陌生男人面前戴上那副威严的面具来，他感觉得到这个，可他控制不了。  
就像那片空白。  
“罪名？噢，我差点忘了……“男人嘲讽地微笑起来，眼睛里冷冰冰的：“你们不就是这样的吗，烧死每一个巫师，然后还认为自己像刚出生的小鹿一样无辜呢。”  
“所以你确实是个巫师。”索尔沉默了一会儿，不然要怎么解释你这突然爆发的敌意？  
”我什么时候说过我不是？“男人似乎余怒未消，他退后几步，想绕过索尔。  
索尔猛地抓住他，然后飞快地松开。  
他们两个就那么静静地对视着，在月光也无能为力的黑暗中。那一阵怪异的感觉又袭上索尔的心头，他看着对方，试图透过那双眼睛触及那潜藏在底下的情绪和思想，你是谁？他在心头呢喃，你是谁？  
“我可以带你去，神木林，离这里有些远，我们需要两匹马。“  
他们在黑暗中离开了黑城堡，沿着国王大道向南疾驰。一路上只有哒哒的马蹄声和呼啸的风声，男人骑得很快，索尔跟在他身后，看着男人瘦削的背影，马儿呼出的气息和他们的一样在斑驳的夜里化为白色的雾气。他可能并不需要自己带路 ，但他为什么问呢？  
即便是那样一小片神木林，也还是有心树的。那张白色的人面，刻在白色的树干上，像是要融为一体。  
男人在树下跪下来，沉默着，许久没有动静，像一尊雕像。  
于是发生了开头那一幕。  
歌声结束之后男人站起来向他走过来，走近之后索尔注意到他的膝盖已经全部被雪水打湿，斗篷的兜帽早就被风吹了下来，男人黑色的头发上全是白白的霜。  
／你看起来像是壁炉故事里的冰霜精灵。／  
索尔心里响起一个声音，远远的，不甚清晰，那是一个属于七八岁小男孩的声音，带着那个年纪的骄傲与欢欣。  
／不，我才不是。／  
另一个声音也响起了，这个男孩听起来更小一点，却很倔强，索尔可以想象一张小小的脸上眉头皱成了一团。  
“你说什么？”男人停下来，皱着眉头看着他。  
索尔回过神来，他来不及思考那两个孩子的声音来自哪里，他只是鬼使神差地说：  
“你看起来像是壁炉故事里的冰霜精灵。“  
他突然感到头疼，这个句子毫无意义，他也许会得到一个白眼，却得不到回答。  
他的确得到了一个白眼，男人与他擦肩而过，朝不远处的马匹走去：  
“不，我才不是。“

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
他们在回去的路上没有再各自沉默。  
索尔一直在思考，那些事情是真的吗？那两个孩子的声音是否只是自己的臆想？毕竟声音那么远，就像埋在柔软的蚌肉之内的珍珠，厚而坚硬的蚌壳紧闭着，藏在礁石的缝隙和流动的海床下，海面在上面几百英尺的地方，阳光都透不进去。自己那一瞬间的记忆是真的吗？好像自从这个男人出现，自己身边的一切都蒙上了一层虚幻的色彩，似是而非，仿佛流沙一样，抓不住。  
索尔忍不住看了眼身边与自己并肩同骑的男人，他是真的吗？还是只是自己的一个虚无缥缈的梦境？像纠缠自己的那片空白一样？  
他突然想问问他的名字，也许他早该问了。为什么没有呢？  
“你刚才唱歌的时候……用的是什么语言？“  
他还是问了，虽然不是最想问的那个问题，但也算是其中之一。  
“源语。森林之子的语言。“  
“听起来，很奇妙。“  
并非恭维，而是确实如此。  
“森林之子信仰旧神么？“你信仰旧神么？当然了，你会跪在树下用族人的语言吟唱我听不懂的歌谣。  
”我的祖先们选定了一些鱼梁木，在上面刻下无名的人脸。旧神，那是你们人类的说法。“  
“我们更愿意叫他们先知。“  
先知，先知，他们知道我那些问题的答案么？  
“我很抱歉。”索尔突然没头没脑地来这么一句：“为我们曾向你们做过的一切。”  
索尔突然意识到男人为什么对自己冷冰冰的了，作为一名巫师，他的同族在长城以南受尽迫害，作为森林之子，他的同族因安达尔人的入侵而渐渐消亡。他还有什么理由对一个什么都不知道的人友好呢？他还救了自己，和自己的下属，在那样重伤的情况下。  
“你们确实需要。”男人沉默了一会儿，不置可否的说。  
“但你不需要。“  
索尔诧异地看着他，却只能看到男人抿紧的嘴唇。  
线条是如此熟悉。  
你是如此熟悉。  
索尔心底的那个小男孩几乎在尖叫，那种感觉就像是弄丢了最心爱的玻璃珠，他眼睁睁地看它滚到桌子底下，清清楚楚，可却再也找不到了。  
他们有一搭没一搭地说话，大部分是索尔在问，男人三言两语地回答，中间间隔着或长或短的沉默，而彼此却不觉得尴尬。索尔需要这个，面对这个男人他几乎总在思考，思考那些虚无飘渺的像雪一般落下来就融化的问题，而男人像是习惯了安静，寒冷让他的鼻子发红，他的眼睛像是清晨青松上湿漉漉的枝条。  
他们几乎是在聊天，几天前他们才遇见，现在已经开始谈天了，索尔心想，这是个好迹象。他不妄想更多，可那个问题卡在他的喉咙里，像是被冷风堵着，他没有问出来。  
索尔没有意识到即使自己多么希望回黑城堡的路再长一点，路总是有尽头的，而守夜人的黑城堡就矗立在那儿，和白皑皑的绝境长城一起，沉默地注视着这两个深夜出走的人。  
他们翻身下马，不约而同的放轻了动作，减小发出的声响。值夜的守夜人终于等到他们的司令，没等索尔下命令就将铁锁放了下来。他们轻手轻脚地将马匹锁回马厩，完成了这一切之后沉默笼罩了他们，索尔有一瞬间觉得也许他们曾经一起做过这件事，像偷偷牵了马溜出城门的孩子，但只是一瞬间，而索尔只会在心底说：看，又来了。  
那种不真实的感觉，让索尔漂浮在云端之上，他不知道自己可以那么轻。  
我可能生病了，天亮后可以让学士帮我看看，喝口随便什么奇怪的药汤，然后在训练场上找派拉蒙好好干一架，不用姆乔尔尼尔。＊  
索尔胡思乱想着，发觉两人已经并肩走到了阁楼下面，他们竟然走过了一整个长廊。  
他们都停下来，索尔想，为什么呢？  
“你是这儿的总司令。“男人的语气是陈述句而不是疑问句。  
”而你是一个没有名字的巫师，还是个森林之子。“  
两个人看着对方，都微笑起来。  
索尔想，为什么呢？  
“我是索尔奥丁森，守夜人总司令。”  
索尔看见那双眼睛，冰层仿佛裂开了条缝，露出深绿色的湖泊来。他离那些情绪那么近，他看见他眼底有笑意，凉凉的，像是一个雪球握在掌心里，然后融化了一点，只有一点点。  
“我是洛基拉菲森，一个巫师。“  
“所以我们互相救过命之后才终于知道了名字是吗。”索尔忍不住将心底的话说出来，天亮之后这些还会存在吗？那些湿漉漉的枝条，疾驰中灌进衣服里的寒风，那首他唱的歌谣，他的身体已经暖和过来，歌声也消失了，一切都消散得那么快。  
“算是不错的相遇。“巫师挑了挑眉，那让他看起来像是刚成年不久。  
然后他转身走上楼梯，留下轻飘飘两个字：“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
于是索尔也转身向司令塔走去。他仍行走在云端里。  
夜很深了，黎明就在眼前。

注：  
姆乔尔尼尔：即雷神之锤


	4. 第四章

黎明篇  
灰水望的领主亚历克斯萨默斯领着两千精兵，仅花了一天时间便已到达了西彻斯特城下，与那寥寥无几的雇佣军帐篷不尴不尬地对峙着——兄弟会的主力部队仍在几英里的地方按兵不动，似乎对西彻斯特兴致缺缺。

危机暂时解除，但公爵的烦心事可远远没有结束。

接下来的每一天，城墙上的罗根每天都会收到一封信，通常是由一支呼啸而来的剑带来的，箭羽漆黑，刻着兄弟会的标志，准确无误地钉在西彻斯特城墙上的同一个地方，随之而来的还有一支白色的山地玫瑰——颈泽地区独有的一种花儿，同是也是泽维尔家族家徽的原型。

罗根黑着脸将箭拔下来，再一次吩咐下属将信与玫瑰送到公爵那里。

然后在帐篷前悠闲的吃着早餐的雇佣军首领就收获了一支来自西彻斯特守卫队司令的长矛。

他撇了一眼离自己只有几寸远的，正插在地里的颇具杀伤力的武器，朝城墙上的大胡子男人摇了摇头，继续吃他那烤得外焦里嫩的鲑鱼。

每天如此。

饶是史蒂夫这样对流言蜚语毫无兴趣的人，也断断续续听到了不少消息。

比如那个艾瑞克兰谢尔用拙劣的古语＊写的令人牙酸的情诗让公爵在早餐的时候失手打碎了一个蛋杯。

比如那个艾瑞克兰谢尔在信里宣称他的祖父出身颈泽贵族并且附上了详细的族谱以证明自己的血统完全值得公爵与自己联姻。

比如那个艾瑞克兰谢尔直接将布拉佛斯城主给他的信物掰成两半附在信里，还在信上画了个一口鲨鱼牙齿的笑脸。

比如那个艾瑞克兰谢尔足足写了两页纸，请求能直呼公爵的名字而不是冷冰冰的头衔，落款，忠诚并且爱你的艾瑞克。然后成功地让公爵没有吃下当天的午饭。

比如那个艾瑞克兰谢尔直接下令让几英里之外的兄弟会班师，再然后甚至连身边的亲信都遣了回去，西彻斯特城墙下只剩下一个帐篷，孤零零又金灿灿……

“等等，你说真的？”

史蒂夫皱着眉看着眉飞色舞的山姆，重复道：“兄弟会已经离开颈泽了？”

“昨天在明焰湾上的船，现在估计已经到海怪角了吧。“山姆咬了一口培根，嘟囔道：“就剩他一个人了。”

娜塔莎叉起一片土豆：“我觉得这个事情的走向有点诡异。”

山姆点头：“我觉得他像来真的。”

史蒂夫的眉头始终没有松下来。

他们在西彻斯特住了有好些天了，谈判进行的意外的顺利，公爵远比预想中的要诚恳，而且还有些——娜塔莎怎么评价来着，圣人般的悲天悯人，他对南方零星发生的饥荒表示着最深切的同情和哀悼，然后主动降低了那几个地方未来几年的商路价格。照这样下去，再还有不到十天，他们就能给神盾带回一份全面且合理的协约，维斯特洛与自由城邦的贸易复兴曙光乍现。

公事之外，私底下，他们一行人也与公爵成了朋友，山姆说起亚夏的星坠塔，从海上远远望过去像女孩子的白色臂纱，说起斗兽场里的角斗，两个角斗士上半身不着寸缕，下半身只围个布条，浑身大汗淋漓，查尔斯会兴致勃勃的听着，在有趣的地方爽朗地笑起来，然后敦促山姆继续讲，活像一个听故事的孩子。

这时候史蒂夫会意识到眼前这位公爵其实不过二十岁，他自十二岁承袭西彻斯特爵位开始便从未离开过颈泽，南方的一切对于这个年轻人来说都是新鲜陌生的。他也习惯于在朋友面前放下心防——脱下西彻斯特公爵的面具，只是查尔斯泽维尔，这对于一位统治者来说真是难得。

对于颈泽来说，他是一位再好不过的公爵——不仅是因为他治下的颈泽欣欣向荣，也因为他永远是那么安静而真诚，不管你是个身披貂皮的贵族还是个潦倒的街头艺人，他与你说话的时候都会静静地注视着你，好像你是他世界的中心，而他只是一颗围绕着你转的星星。虽然泽维尔家族一直统治着整个颈泽，但似乎查尔斯是历任公爵中特别的那一个——连西彻斯特集市上的大妈提起他都笑眯眯的。

在史蒂夫的心里，公爵是一位正直而高尚的人，不应该受到雇佣军的羞辱。

这是史蒂夫之前的想法。

可目前的情况有些扑朔迷离了……那个兰谢尔竟然将自己的兄弟会遣了回去，独自面对西彻斯特的守卫队和灰水望的军队？他到底是脑子坏了还是自信过头？

“……或者只是被爱情冲昏了头脑……？“娜塔莎耸了耸肩：“谁知道呢，呵，男人。”

山姆咽下最后一片面包，感叹道：“等退休了，我要来西彻斯特养老。”

美食美景，不可辜负。来自亚夏的骑士在心里笑出了声。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

史蒂夫再一次失眠了，他躺在床榻上，淡淡的月光如同瀑布般从窗户倾泻而下，他能看见白色的墙壁上油画模糊的影子。

他在神盾有时也会这样，弗瑞撞见过几次他深夜在训练场孤独地重复打飞沙包——把沙包捡回来——再打飞的无聊步骤。

夜色模糊了弗瑞的脸，神盾的负责人问：“睡不着？”

他点了点头，一拳打在沙包上，可怜的沙包又飞了出去，撞在不知什么东西上，发出巨大的声响。

他走上前去扛起沙包，回过头对弗瑞说：“我已经睡得够久了。”

几乎是一个凡人一生的时间。

他知道弗瑞想跟他说什么，他听过很多人跟他这么说过了，他们会用那种同情而又痛心的眼神看着他，然后说：“史蒂夫，那不是你的错。”

独自活下来不是你的错，被冻在冰里七十年不是你的错，没抓住他的手也不是你的错。

他们没有恶意，他们只是想安慰你，史蒂夫。

于是他会微笑着拍拍他们的肩膀，说：“我知道。”

用他一贯的诚恳又令人信服的语气，这样大家就会露出释然欣慰的神色，好像牧羊人终于找到了离群的小羊羔，弥补了之前犯下的错误。

可史蒂夫不是什么羊羔，从来不是。

即便在他成为星盾的主人之前。

 

“你是一头小狮子。”棕发的少年笑嘻嘻地，然后揉揉史蒂夫乱糟糟的头发，让它变成一丛鸡窝：“只不过爪牙还不够锋利。”

“知道什么是韬光养晦吗，啊，我都不知道多少次捞你出来了老兄。“少年痛心疾首地说：“能不能别让哥哥我这么操心啊史蒂夫。”

那个被巴基打趴下的壮汉已经逃得不见踪影，史蒂夫一边咳嗽一边捡起他落下的钱袋还给一旁的老人。

“对不起，巴基。”

金发的少年低着头，他身材瘦弱得很，看起来似乎连衣服的重量都承受不住，像足了一棵在风中瑟瑟发抖的豆芽菜。他抿着嘴，踢飞脚边的小石子：“我不应该打架的。“

可是那个男人不仅抢了婆婆的钱，还一把把老人推倒在地。

”错，你不是不应该打架，你是不应该跟比你高了两个头的人打架，你永远都改不了那一颗见义勇为的心。“棕发少年有些气呼呼：“还有，别跟我说对不起，史蒂夫。”

少年转过头来看他，搂住他的肩膀，语气柔和下来：“你永远不必跟我道歉。“

“因为无论多少次，你的巴基哥哥还是会把你捞出来的。“

史蒂夫愣愣地看着他，忍不住笑了一下，牵扯到了嘴角的伤口，笑容于是变得奇怪又可笑，像个小傻子。

他看着巴基蓝绿色的眼睛，那么明亮，简直熠熠生辉，史蒂夫想，七神一定将所有的善良和光明都送给了这双眼睛的主人。

“别盯着我看了史蒂夫，咱们回家处理一下伤口。”巴基拉着他往前走：“还有，你现在闻起来就跟市场上的剩菜一样臭，快滚去给我洗澡。”

他的手如此温暖，像要烫进他的心里。

史蒂夫静静地躺了一会儿，任自己沉溺在无可挽回的回忆中，让那条河流轻柔的淹没自己，他一点都不害怕自己会窒息，因为巴基在那里。

然后水流渐渐平缓下来，如同以往的千百次一样，最后停止，那种失重感消失了，河水渐渐变得冰冷。

史蒂夫知道是时候停止了，像之前千百次一样，在这里就该停止了。

他翻身下床，走出了房间。

他没想到会在走廊上撞见娜塔莎，女骑士倚在一幅画边上，红色的长发落下来遮住半边脸颊，神情若有所思。

这个方向——史蒂夫微微一怔，随即便明白过来。

他试探着问出：“娜塔莎？”

她连头都没抬，只是笑了一下：“队长。”在别人听来她沙哑的声音像是一条魅惑的蛇，然而史蒂夫却听出了坦荡的意味。

“弗瑞除了商路，还有另外的事情与公爵商量吧？”

史蒂夫走到她对面，倚着窗户，淡淡地问。

他是个士兵，战场上瞬息万变，观察是他的本能。在森林里的时候，娜塔莎欲言又止，在公爵出现之后又一直若有若无地将注意力放在他身上。他不止一次看见娜塔莎暗中与公爵说话，特意避开了他和山姆，公爵也从没提起这件事。

“我就知道躲不开你，我这么跟弗瑞说的时候，他还不信。“娜塔莎挑起半边嘴角，那是她最常用的表情，然后她收敛了笑容：“很抱歉我不能告诉你，队长。”

“又是机密那一套，哈？”

“对，又是机密那一套。”娜塔莎听出他语气中的嘲讽，心中暗暗无奈，谁再说队长温暖友好如百岁老人她就要拧断他的头。

短暂的沉默过后，她看见史蒂夫松开了抱胸的手，搭在了窗边，那是气氛缓和的标志：“说实话，娜塔莎，第一次撞见你从公爵房间里出来的时候，我吓了一跳。”

岂止是吓一跳，他都要怀疑人生了。

“噢，队长，幸亏是是你看见的而不是山姆。“娜塔莎庆幸道：“他估计能把全西彻斯特都叫醒，然后逼公爵跟我结婚。”

他们两个都笑起来，睡梦中的威尔逊骑士不会知道他又被打趣了一次。

“那么，事情严重吗？“史蒂夫放缓了语气，他有点担心娜塔莎。

“只是弗瑞想请公爵帮神盾一个忙。“娜塔莎眨眨眼，表示我只能透露这么多：“其它的我也不知情。”

史蒂夫点点头，他明白的：“只是，小心。”

他心中有一丝隐隐的不安，虽然不知从何而来，可他一向相信自己的直觉。

娜塔莎怔了怔，微笑道：“多谢，史蒂夫。”

她曾是个无面者，这足以让人望而却步。没人能知道黑寡妇在阴暗潮湿的洞穴里呆了多久，又亲手撕碎过多少猎物，加入神盾之前她独自行走于黑暗中，不知道何为后背，何为支持，她总是孤单一人。可是现在不一样了，她在神盾有了一群战友，那是她这么多年的的人生中最接近家的地方，史蒂夫在关心她，这值得她一句真情实感的道谢。

她思考良久，还是说了：“其实，那天袭击我们的那个人，有金属手臂的那个，我……”

她停住了，走到史蒂夫旁边看着窗外，两人同时屏息聆听。寂静的夜晚被打破了，一开始还只有零星的狗叫，然后嘈杂之声越来越大，从西彻斯特的另一端传来。

“失火了。”史蒂夫神情凝重：“是藏书塔。”

他起身便要走，公爵曾带他们参观过整个城市，藏书塔紧邻着密集的平民区，火情严重的话肯定会波及到无辜百姓。

娜塔莎拉住他：“等等，公爵肯定会派出守卫队的，你我现在只是外来人员，贸然去藏书塔那样敏感的地方恐有不妥。“

藏书塔存放着与颈泽有关的一切卷宗，必然包括西彻斯特与自由贸易城邦的协议明细，他们一行人本就为此而来，如果没有公爵的允令，即使神盾与泽维尔的商议几乎已经尘埃落定，出现在失火现场也太过引人怀疑。

史蒂夫刚想说什么，就听见城堡铁锁放下的声音，他往下一看，手举火把的守卫队在黑夜中分外清晰，他们正朝藏书塔方向疾驰而去。

娜塔莎松了口气：“你看我说什么。应该是公爵直接下的命令。“

史蒂夫却皱起了眉头，他总觉得有什么地方不对，说不出来。

“放心吧队长，看情况，留在城堡里的守卫队应该都出动了，火势很快就会平息的。“她看了看远处已经烧起来的高塔，叹息道：”只是塔里的卷宗可能没有办法全部救下来……“

”你说什么？“史蒂夫仿佛抓住了什么：“城堡里所有的守卫队员都出动了？”

“西彻斯特大部分守卫队还在城墙上，包括司令。公爵打算明天再撤下来，本来城堡里留守的就不多……“说着说着娜塔莎也皱起了眉：“所以现在城堡里几乎是空的。”

“基本处于无人保卫的状态。”史蒂夫顿时明白了，可又有点不敢置信，万一这一切都只是巧合呢？

娜塔莎冷冷道：“看来确实是有人想打泽维尔的主意了。”

史蒂夫转过身去，黑暗中他看不清对方有多少人，只能说不在少数，全都黑衣蒙面，手中的刀刃寒光一闪，已经冲了过来。

娜塔莎动了动胳膊，挡在史蒂夫面前：“公爵应该还在自己房间。“

三楼西翼。

史蒂夫明白她是什么意思，话还没出口，女骑士就已经冲了出去，三下五除二解决掉两个个打头的，夺下了他们的刀开始大杀四方。

娜塔莎在打斗间隙竟然还对他翻了个白眼，意思是还不快去。

幸好手边还带着盾，从不离身。史蒂夫心想，要不然没武器真是不趁手。他朝娜塔莎点点头，跑的时候在心里祈祷公爵并不如同表面上看起来那样温和，至少在打架的时候不要。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

他还是差了一点。

就像做梦一样，一切都发生在一瞬间，他来不及思考为什么艾瑞克兰谢尔会出现在西彻斯特的城堡里，也来不及思考为什么明明朝着公爵去的狠戾的弩箭会在半空中转了个弯朝自己飞来，要不是有星盾，史蒂夫早就被捅成了筛子。

“对不起，没看清楚有人。“雇佣军首领的语气里听不出半分歉意。

史蒂夫忍住想骂人的冲动，朝公爵关切道：“您无碍吧？“

但是公爵愣愣的，一副还没从震惊中恢复过来的样子。史蒂夫正想安抚，兰谢尔大手一挥，密集的弩箭纷纷落在地上，低沉道：“第二波，他们发现弩箭不管用会选择近身攻击的。“

无视了史蒂夫震惊的表情，兰谢尔回头朝公爵笑了笑：“不过有我在，您会非常安……“全字还没出口，公爵就打断了他，失望地将手指从太阳穴上放了下来：“我感受不到他们。”

我感受不到他们。我被挡住了。

“您说什么？”史蒂夫一边朝公爵走一边只觉得疑惑，他怎么听不懂他说话？

“他们绝对是冲我来的。”查尔斯心里一沉，他从没遇到过这种棘手的情况，他派出去的那只伯劳正盘旋在兰谢尔的头顶上方，一无所得而又烦躁不安——对方竟然挡住了他。

是他能力被削弱了还是对方真的能屏蔽他的精神感应？

而面前这个人——查尔斯将目光集中在这个有过数面之缘的男人身上，艾瑞克兰谢尔，他又是什么人？那些弩箭来势汹汹，绝不会自己改变方向。

“他们当然是冲您来的，我亲眼看着他们翻过了城墙……“兰谢尔刹住车：“我非常担心您的安危。”

所以在没有您的允许下也翻进来了，还比他们提前到达城堡。艾瑞克觉得自己的决定可正确了。

而且他说的不错，袭击者选择了近身攻击。

金属左臂，黑色面罩，毫无感情，精准狠厉如同陌客的镰刀，一招一击皆是致命。

他如同一颗陨石般从天而降，直接砸开了窗户，以恐怖的速度在所有人反应过来之前掐住了公爵的脖子往窗边拖，然而他不得不松手——史蒂夫将盾扔了过来，正中他的金属左臂，逼得他倒退了几步，而史蒂夫自己却被另外一群人拖住了脚步，离公爵最近的兰谢尔立刻护在了公爵身边，查尔斯捂着自己的喉咙不停地咳嗽，眼泪都要呛出来，他的喉骨就算没碎也受了重伤，天啊，查尔斯在剧烈的疼痛中试图找回神志，他刚才是被一辆马车碾过了脖子吗？

集中注意力查尔斯，让他停住，你可以的。

他睁大了眼睛，看见那个男人丝毫不受影响地再度冲过来。

兰谢尔毫不畏惧地挡在了查尔斯面前——这个男人让他惊骇，但无论是谁，只要他全身上下只要有一点金属，哪怕是一粒袖扣，他在自己面前就绝无胜算。

他不知道能力处于全开状态的查尔斯读到了他的思想，他只知道那刺客近在咫尺。

然后他被一拳打得砸进了墙壁，嗯，金属的那只手，肚子上还被插了一把匕首，没到只剩刀柄。

他躺在血泊里，简直不敢置信地抬起头来，正好对上查尔斯同样震惊的眼神，那双眼睛是多么澄澈的蓝色，比他见过的所有的星辰和大海都要纯净，只不过在看他的时候总带着疏离和警惕，平白无故失了光彩，现在倒是鲜活明亮。

换个场合就好了，不要这么鲜血淋漓的，要浪漫一点的，有玫瑰花那种。

不知怎的，他突然有些想笑。

他也那么做了，一边笑一边大口大口咳着血，然后在查尔斯的惊呼中将那把刀拔了出来，鲜血喷涌而出，这可真他妈疼，他想，不过还好，这个能用，就是不知道自己还能不能撑住。

他用尽最后的力气，控制着匕首飞向刺客的后颈。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

那把刀插进了刺客的后背，同时，史蒂夫解决了最后一个杂兵。

查尔斯扑到已经没了声息的雇佣军首领身边，颤抖着手去摸他的脉搏。

别死别死别死别死别死，求你

我以为这世界上我是孤独一人

我本来以为我是孤独一人

史蒂夫看着对方停住，伸手，拔下匕首，握在手中，然后进攻，犹如不知疼痛的鬼魅。他的身上藏了大概有数十把刀，史蒂夫一边接招一边想，简直是移动的兵器库。

刀光翻飞如同蝴蝶，有一种冷冽的美感。

但史蒂夫还是占了上风，背上的伤让刺客的速度变慢了，他的刀正被史蒂夫一把把艰难地卸掉，他并不像表现出来的那样无坚不摧。

而没了兵器，单纯格斗，这片大陆上能跟史蒂夫罗杰斯相提并论的人少之又少。

星盾撞上刺客的脸，即使有面罩护着，巨大的力量也还是让他的动作停滞了一瞬，史蒂夫趁机锁喉，但他反应太快，一个翻身从禁锢中挣脱出来，史蒂夫只拿掉了他的面罩。

刺客转身，露出那张藏在面罩之下的脸。

史蒂夫永远不会忘记那双蓝绿色的眼睛，永远不会。

“巴基？”

史蒂夫呆愣在原地，眼睛都不敢眨一下，洪水淹没了他。

面前的刺客毫无生机的眼睛突然出现一点波澜，像被冒犯了一样的慍怒。

”谁他妈是巴基？“

他举起一张弩机——他竟然还有一张弩机——但是一个不知从何处飞来的花瓶终结了这一切，花瓶和弩机一起砸在地上，发出巨大的声响，像炸雷般惊醒了史蒂夫。

查尔斯还保持着将花瓶扔出去的姿势，大口大口喘着气，他的白袍上全是红色。

刺客一瞬间就消失了，带起的风将精致的绣花窗帘吹动了一下。

赶来的娜塔莎只见到史蒂夫翻出窗外的背影。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

长夜篇

黑城堡仍在戒严。

最快，那只小渡鸦也还要五六天时间才能回来。

遭受袭击后索尔便传令另外十座要塞，停止派出并召回所有游骑兵，收起铁索，加固长城。但计划推行得并不顺利，东海望的司令派克传信过来，一个月前派出的五人游骑兵小队没能回来，几乎可以确定牺牲。另外发现本应迁徙到海豹湾的硬足民和冰川部落掉转方向，有大规模向长城逼近的迹象。

“停止搜救，东海望进入备战状态。请求召开司令会议。”

索尔想着派克信上的最后一句话，眉头紧锁。司令会议是守夜人军团中最高级别的会议，由总司令会同各个要塞的司令一起召开。派克年逾六十了，久经沙场，沉稳得如同一座冰川，他治下的东海望是排得上名次的纪律森严和难以跨越。索尔摩挲着姆乔尔尼尔的手柄，他陷入思考的时候就会这样——事态已经紧急如此了么？

影子塔和西桥望几天前也遭遇了小规模的野人袭击，不出所料，野人被全歼，没有造成威胁，但足以使守夜人感到震惊——十多年来这是塞外野人第一次对长城发动正面攻击。索尔看着窗外，守夜人砍光了长城以北半英里之内的树木——战术需要，防止野人利用树叶的掩护进行偷袭。但生命何其顽强，尽管这样冷，视野的尽头仍生长着大片的松木，那是一片死寂的鬼影森林，横卧在白茫茫的冰原之上。

是什么让逼迫他们来长城送死？

 

“我告诉过你，那是异鬼，不是什么蓝眼睛怪物。”

洛基端着一杯茶倚在窗边，视线落在守夜人的训练场上，啧，这些乌鸦在干嘛，过家家吗？

他甚至有点后悔自己的决定了。也许离开永冬之地南下就是一个错误。

“连伊蒙学士都对你口中所谓的异鬼一无所知，我很难相信你的话。”索尔皱着眉头看他，这是他第一次尝试用总司令的语气跟洛基说话，但很明显并没有起到预想中的效果。因为洛基只是漫不经心地转过头来：“我很高兴你承认这点，你们确实对一些东西一无所知。”

“你们无知得让我惊讶。”

索尔沉默着，脸上没有什么表情。他的心情在之前就已经不太好了，那些困惑着他的事情没有一样得到解决，他几乎两天没睡，忙着处理来自各个要塞的信件，甚至亲自指挥太靠近长城的村落后撤。

“得了，别用那种眼神看我。”洛基似乎被他盯着有些不自在，轻轻撇过头去：“我知道你在想什么。”

“遇见你们之前，我在鹿角河——你们是这么称呼的对吧——见到了成群的塞外自由民，哦，你们叫他们野人。应该是夜行部落和海象民，大概有五千人。“

”五千人？“索尔心中一惊，这可比黑城堡和东海望两个要塞的守夜人加起来还多。

”算上老人和小孩。不过也没什么分别，自由民三四岁就会射箭了。“洛基继续道：”他们都处于作战状态。“

“那为什么他们黑城堡到现在还没遭到袭击？”索尔紧紧地盯着他：“为什么你没有第一时间告诉我？“

那五千人的野人部落足以将毫无准备的黑城堡打个措手不及。

”嘘，放轻松，总司令。“洛基轻轻抿着那杯茶：“你已经不用担心他们了。”他将茶杯放下，淡淡地说：“他们都死了。”

“我没有说他们那副作战状态是针对你们守夜人的。”

“什么东西杀了他们？”  
狂暴的瑟恩人？大规模集结的硬足民和冰川部落？

“异鬼。“

洛基抬起眼睛看着他，眼睛里殊无波澜：“异鬼把他们全杀了，如同杀掉你们的同伴那样。”

索尔握紧了姆乔尔尼尔的手柄：“这太荒谬了。”

仅凭几个那样的东西就可以全歼五千人的野人部落？

还有另外一种可能——所谓异鬼的数量足够多，他见识过那东西的战斗力，以一当五不是问题，何况夜行部落和海象民并不擅长近身格斗。

“你见到了多少个？“几百？上千？索尔感觉心沉了下去，无论哪一种猜想是正确的，对于守夜人都太过残忍。

“看着我，总司令。”

洛基看着他，脸上浮现出若有所思的神色：“我知道你不相信我，你们人类生活在长城的庇荫下太久，久到几乎忘却了真正的敌人。但我从遇见你的那一刻开始没有说过一句假话。”

索尔的心脏怦怦作响，不知是因为意识到事态确实已经严重到超出控制，还是因为洛基从未有过的庄重语气。

”记得我的伤吗？“

索尔点点头，那些伤口那么深那么严重，换作一个普通人早就回天乏术。

”拜异鬼所赐。“洛基的话语里有难以掩饰的厌恶。

”现在鹿角河那里正躺着五千人的尸骸，沿着河床蔓延数里，他们每一个人的死时的惨状都不比你的守夜人兄弟好到哪里去，如果你有任何怀疑，可以随便派一个什么人过去看看，我保证他所见与我所说的分毫不差。“洛基顿了顿，往前走了一步：“自由民集结起来不是为了攻击，是为了活命。他们别无选择，比起面对那些东西，他们宁愿来你们这里送死，好歹还有一线生机。“

“你知道为什么塞外的规矩，包括你们守夜人的，尸体不能掩埋而只能火葬吗？这个习俗流传了几千年，为什么不想想背后的原因？“

“因为异鬼能让尸体活过来，而一旦这种转变发生，除了火焰，没有什么能阻止它们杀掉一切活的东西。“

“如果你说的是真的，那鹿角河就不会有尸骸，而黑城堡的城墙下会有一支数量为五千的活死人军队。“索尔紧紧盯着他：”你要如何解释？“

“因为我让它们步入了真正的死亡。”

洛基冷冷地说：“你以为我会只是袖手旁观？“

索尔摇头：“这不可能。“

“你能阻止异鬼尸化野人，你又是什么？如果森林之子都拥有这样的力量，为什么还会消退到长城之外，为什么会输给我们区区凡人？如果异鬼如此厉害，为什么还没有攻到长城底下？“索尔一连串地问出来，他顾不上那么多了，这整件事情都太他妈荒谬了。

“我们没有时间吵架，索尔。”洛基深深地吸了一口气“所以别用那样的语气跟我说话。“

他的眼中浮现出痛苦和迷茫，但只是一瞬间，索尔几乎要忽略了。

他们两个都陷入了长久的沉默。索尔看着他，洛基，他在心里默念，洛基。他想起那天晚上湿漉漉的枝条，现在我知道你的名字了，可是那颗玻璃珠子还是不见了，歌谣也已经消散在风中。

“抱歉。“索尔的声音里潜藏着几乎微不可闻的挫败，有太多问题他想知道答案，他却不知如何去得到这些，他总是说错话。

“……我接受。“洛基看起来竟然有些惊讶，也许没想到索尔会道歉。

索尔没有再继续这个话题，刚才洛基那一瞬间痛苦不知不觉动摇了他。也许你该停下了，索尔，让他休息，然后找学士好好谈一下，整理一下什么异鬼，鹿角河，被屠杀的夜行部落和海象民之类的破事，然后再决定要不要召开司令会议。

“你还是不相信我。“洛基微笑了一下，也许只能算是勾了勾嘴角：“不过情有可原。”

但我却只能选择相信你，我别无选择，因为你看起来是如此熟悉。因为你让我感到心安，因为我在梦里看见烈焰勾勒出你的身影，因为森林之子相信自己的直觉。

“你想知道什么，我知无不言，总司令。”

“索尔，不是总司令。”索尔内心里的一个声音说，让他叫你的名字，就如同你想叫他的名字一样。

洛基有点诧异：“你难道不喜欢别人叫你总司令？”

我不喜欢你叫我总司令。

但是索尔没有说出来，当然，你不能说出来。要不然你要如何解释呢？难道你要看着他说，我希望我们两个能当朋友或者更近一步，因为我第一眼看见你就觉得你的眼睛是那么该死的美丽，仿佛结了霜的祖母绿？哦，索尔，你不想解释任何东西，可是你却想得到那么多的答案，这世界上可没有这样的好事。

“那好吧。“洛基摇摇头：“你们对于头衔称呼总是有奇怪的要求。”

“我会将我所知的一切告诉你，索尔，因为我选择寻求你的帮助，但我不确定你们是否准备好了。”洛基的声音轻得就像静夜里落下的雪花：“但似乎战争并没有给你们准备的时间。”

这将会是一场战争，他的梦里预示着的，是燃烧的火焰和无数的死亡。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

他自梦中惊醒。

白天那场谈话过去很久了，索尔离开的时候，还让他好好休息，他嗯了一声，两人算是暂时和解，他那时候还惊讶于这个总司令对自己的关心，也许人类并不总是薄情的，至少这个懂得感恩。他在心里笑了一下。

他救索尔，怀揣目的，他需要人类的力量对抗异鬼。那时他刚在鹿角河与异鬼进行了一番厮杀，又阻止了自由民的尸化，却还是让几个漏网之鱼逃掉了，他追到那里，看见被屠杀的自由民残部，又看见那几个自不量力的乌鸦，他们离死亡那么近。

但是洛基还是救了他们，即使那耗尽了他所有的力量，让他变得比一柄残烛还要虚弱。

他其实并不真正明白自己为什么要救他们，他以为利用就是目的的全部了。

现在他明白过来了，他咬着嘴唇，在心底凄楚地嘲笑自己是个彻头彻尾的傻子。

他躺在床上，盖着柔软的被褥，床头的火把刚刚熄灭，在黑暗中还亮着残余的微光，一闪一闪的，他只听得到自己的呼吸声。这个陌生的房间里有熟悉的草药味道，隔壁是那个人类学士的药房，比起自己，人类很脆弱，他们需要各种奇怪的药汤，人类也很健忘，他们需要书本来帮他们记住东西，然后书本就被放在高高的架子上，除了那些穿着可笑长袍的老学究再无一人会去翻阅它们。

原来自己已经离开这么久了。

原来他变成了这个样子，脱下了铠甲，披上了乌鸦的黑袍，可是姆乔尔尼尔还在他手上。他变了那么多，像是经历了盛夏的太阳终于懂得收敛了它的光芒，但好像又什么都没变，在自己面前总不免笨嘴笨舌。

原来自己并不是天生为狼，在学会用狼的眼睛观察世界，用那尖利的牙齿撕碎猎物之前，他也曾坐在精致的桌子旁边，面前摆着烤好的鸡肉和柠檬派。烛火跳跃，他能看见母亲慈祥的微笑，她说，洛基，别生你哥哥的气好么，还有，索尔，别再踢你弟弟的腿了，我都看见了。

然后他点点头，露出一个乖巧的笑，却在去拿柠檬派的时候偷偷比了个鬼脸，对着他调皮的哥哥。

他哥哥笑得那么放肆，湛蓝的眼睛里全是藏不住的得意，金发比兀儿德之泉反射的阳光还要耀眼。

他都想起来了，他全想起来了，那个梦有一生那么长，可他醒来后发现那不是梦，森林之子从不做梦，梦是尘封的记忆在渐渐苏醒，梦是未来时间的某个片段的预示。梦也应该是没有感觉的，没有人会在梦里受伤，也没有人会在梦里死去。可他感到那么疼，像是海蚌被捕珠人深深的切开一道口子，柔软的蚌肉被撕扯着，露出里面闪亮的珍珠来，没有血，但伤口依然在那儿，珍珠被取走了，海蚌被抛弃在礁石上，等待终究会来的死亡。

他是珍珠，还是海蚌，亦或是那个残忍又无辜的捕珠人？

他感觉到冷，这很奇怪，房间里明明很暖和，可他仿佛连心脏都被冻住。他记起那时尘土遮天蔽日，他哥哥抱着他已经渐渐冷掉的身体，目光空洞得连一滴眼泪都流不出来。他的灵魂漂浮在尘土之上，他多么想长久地拥抱他，然后故作嫌弃地推开，说，嘿，松手，你勒得我喘不过气。

可他不能，他已经死了，他的灵魂会消散在风里，裹着战场的血腥味，最后无影无踪。他闭上了眼睛，等待着死神吹散他的灵魂。而这一切不会在他亲爱的哥哥的脑子里留下半点痕迹，他会醒来，但不会记得。而他又在怨怼什么？他在遗憾什么？太阳没有熄灭，它只是失去了月亮，可太阳和月亮本来就不应该依偎在一起的不是么？它们会灼伤彼此，直到彼此的光芒都黯淡下去，直到神将它们分开。

但死神不知是残暴还是悲悯——他夺走了他的记忆和身体，却将他的破碎的灵魂放进一匹狼身上——他忠诚的芬里厄，一头多么美丽的，阿斯加德唯一的一匹冰原狼。冰原狼挣脱了牢笼，独自北上，越过长城，越过冰原，来到那永冬之地。树里的老者看着他，将自己干枯的手掌放在狼的头上，他的声音就像那棵树一样苍老：“我的孩子，你回来了。”

我回来了么？我曾经离开么？

狼不会明白这些的，它只会蹭蹭老者的手掌，发出呜咽，像多年的游子终于归乡。

那些曾经翻涌着的，热烈的，羞涩的，绝望的情愫，就斩断在茫茫的冰原之中，比落地的雪花还要消失得彻底，比破碎的冰棱还要伤人，但没有人会意识到，狼知道什么呢？它只知道它回家了。

他抬手捂住自己的双眼，那些自指缝中渗出的泪水，为他支离破碎的记忆和爱。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

他呆呆的看着母亲怀里那个柔软的团子，团子也看着他，碧绿的眼睛像两汪湖水，然后打了个小哈欠。

“抱抱他，索尔。“

他的母亲温柔地看着他，满是鼓励。

他却不敢伸出书，那个团子那么小又那么软，他怎么敢去抱呢，万一摔着了怎么办。他小小的掌心里紧张得全是汗水。

“他是你弟弟，抱抱他。看见没有，他对你笑了，他多喜欢你。“

索尔愣愣地看着团子绽放的笑容，他简直要尖叫，弟弟，他从没听过这个词，这是一种什么样的生物？为什么他只是躺在母亲的怀里看着自己，自己就挪不动脚？为什么他只是对自己笑了一下，自己的心里就塞满了彩色的泡泡？这太可怕了。他现在只想绕着桌子跑，然后把自己绊倒。

“你不喜欢他吗？索尔？“

母亲轻轻问，她怀里的团子似乎也听明白了这句话，委屈的撇了嘴，发出咿呀的声音。

不，母亲，我不是不喜欢。

我只是……

我只是……

不满三岁的小索尔，他太小了，他还不明白。

他不明白自己只是太喜欢了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“嘿，弟弟。”金发碧眼的男孩趴在窗台上，笑得傻兮兮的：“跟我一起去比武场，我跟范达尔打了个赌。”

他正坐在椅子上安静看书的弟弟却不为所动：“你去，我不去。”

“为什么？”男孩干脆翻了进来：“明明你挺厉害的，为什么不去呢。”

“别恭维我，索尔。我不吃这一套。”

“那你到底为什么不去嘛？”索尔绕到椅子后面，试图去摸他弟弟的头发，他从小就喜欢这么做，即使每次都会被嫌弃。

“因为你的朋友不喜欢我，而比武场几乎全是你的朋友。“他的弟弟无可奈何地合上了书本，一把扯过他的手，然后皱起了眉头：“你的手怎么了？”

他赶紧收回来，手却被抓得死死的，我弟弟力气可大了，索尔想，才不是他们说的什么小弱鸡。

“你跟别人打架了？“洛基开始着急：“谁伤的你？”

索尔赶紧一五一十老老实实地交代了，他本来只是旁观，但那些人越说越过分，连什么“见不得人的小巫师”都说出来了，他气不过，于是跟那些比自己大了一轮的人打了起来，还是范达尔把自己拉出来的。

”他们也挂彩了，我不亏，谁让他们说你。“索尔嘻嘻哈哈地说，洛基默默地加重了上药的力道，马上听到倒抽冷气的声音：”唉唉轻点轻点，疼。“

“以后别跟他们打了，犯不着，你可是王储，不能这么傻兮兮的了。”洛基瞪了他一眼：“他们说我，我难道没有办法么？”

要你这样没轻没重地替我出头？

“那可不行。“索尔恢复了他那标志性的憨厚笑容，照进洛基的眼底越发像那只守卫队里的金色长毛猎犬：“别人可不能欺负你。只有我才行。”

“啊啊啊啊疼！弟弟你好歹下手轻点，我可是你亲哥！“

“不，我宁愿你不是！“洛基气呼呼地，用力地一圈一圈地绑着绷带，嘴角却是上翘的。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“你这是干嘛！吓死我了。”索尔迷迷糊糊之中看见床边有个黑影，不免惊出一身冷汗。

他左看右看，不禁疑惑出声：“那些侍卫呢？你怎么来了，有事吗？”他打趣道：“一个人睡不着吗？“

“我让他们都睡觉了。“索尔发觉自己的弟弟声音闷闷的，他连忙点起床头上的小灯，洛基正眼眶红红地看着他，脸上的泪痕还没有干透，然后就这么扑进了他怀里。

他骄傲倔强的弟弟很少表现得这样脆弱，即使是在被父亲责骂的时候，他也只会僵着脖子，垂下眼睛，让长长的睫毛挡住他眼底波涛汹涌的情绪。如果是那些胆敢取笑他的家伙，洛基只会无视他们，然后第二天他们就会鼻青脸肿地出现在洛基面前向他道歉——索尔不会放过那些人。

他和他亲爱的弟弟不再像小时候那样傻乎乎地表达爱意，但仍然亲密无间。

他们相互知道对方的小秘密，比如索尔会溜进神殿里偷偷试着拿起那把战锤，虽然还一次都没有成功过；比如洛基身边偶尔会有神奇的事情发生，有时候他躲在某个侍女后面轻轻说一声睡去，那个侍女马上就会哈欠连天，差点打碎一套珍贵的餐具。而洛基在梁柱后面笑得眼睛都眯起来，像一只小狐狸，那时候索尔就忍不住想摸摸小狐狸的毛，结果换来一顿追打。

但这时候洛基是脆弱的，不再是那个可爱中带点狡黠的小皇子，而只是他需要安慰的弟弟。

索尔放低了声音，他轻轻拍着弟弟的背，太瘦了，脊梁骨都摸得到：“又做噩梦了，嗯？”

“嗯。“洛基的声音还带着哭腔，索尔只觉得整个胸腔都在颤动。

“能告诉我吗？“

他感觉得到洛基在他怀里摇了摇头，又点了点头。他就这么抱着他，像儿时一样，等着弟弟将那些可怕的梦告诉他，然后他会为他杀死那些丑陋的怪物，驱散那些浓重的乌云，踏平那些可恶的山川，然后他会搂着他睡去，让洛基的梦境平静美好得像瓦尔妲的星光。

“我梦见你死了，在战场上，我在你身边，可我却什么也做不了。“他的弟弟从他怀里抬起头来看他，漂亮的绿眼睛再一次蓄满了泪水，几乎是在像一只小兽那样哀求：“你不会离开我，对不对，索尔？”

他的声音里有那样深的恐惧，比以往任何一次都要令人揪心。

然后他就那样吻上来，不是脸颊，不是额头，柔软的嘴唇碰着他的。索尔一下子就愣住了，然后他看见洛基闭上了眼睛，大颗大颗的泪水划过他的脸颊，像森林中细细的溪流。

他回吻回去，他在心底说，我不会离开你，洛基，永远不会。

索尔不知道。  
哪有什么空白的梦境。  
只不过是记忆消失之后无可奈何的悲鸣罢了。


	5. 第四章

黎明篇  
灰水望的领主亚历克斯萨默斯领着两千精兵，仅花了一天时间便已到达了西彻斯特城下，与那寥寥无几的雇佣军帐篷不尴不尬地对峙着——兄弟会的主力部队仍在几英里的地方按兵不动，似乎对西彻斯特兴致缺缺。

危机暂时解除，但公爵的烦心事可远远没有结束。

接下来的每一天，城墙上的罗根每天都会收到一封信，通常是由一支呼啸而来的剑带来的，箭羽漆黑，刻着兄弟会的标志，准确无误地钉在西彻斯特城墙上的同一个地方，随之而来的还有一支白色的山地玫瑰——颈泽地区独有的一种花儿，同是也是泽维尔家族家徽的原型。

罗根黑着脸将箭拔下来，再一次吩咐下属将信与玫瑰送到公爵那里。

然后在帐篷前悠闲的吃着早餐的雇佣军首领就收获了一支来自西彻斯特守卫队司令的长矛。

他撇了一眼离自己只有几寸远的，正插在地里的颇具杀伤力的武器，朝城墙上的大胡子男人摇了摇头，继续吃他那烤得外焦里嫩的鲑鱼。

每天如此。

饶是史蒂夫这样对流言蜚语毫无兴趣的人，也断断续续听到了不少消息。

比如那个艾瑞克兰谢尔用拙劣的古语＊写的令人牙酸的情诗让公爵在早餐的时候失手打碎了一个蛋杯。

比如那个艾瑞克兰谢尔在信里宣称他的祖父出身颈泽贵族并且附上了详细的族谱以证明自己的血统完全值得公爵与自己联姻。

比如那个艾瑞克兰谢尔直接将布拉佛斯城主给他的信物掰成两半附在信里，还在信上画了个一口鲨鱼牙齿的笑脸。

比如那个艾瑞克兰谢尔足足写了两页纸，请求能直呼公爵的名字而不是冷冰冰的头衔，落款，忠诚并且爱你的艾瑞克。然后成功地让公爵没有吃下当天的午饭。

比如那个艾瑞克兰谢尔直接下令让几英里之外的兄弟会班师，再然后甚至连身边的亲信都遣了回去，西彻斯特城墙下只剩下一个帐篷，孤零零又金灿灿……

“等等，你说真的？”

史蒂夫皱着眉看着眉飞色舞的山姆，重复道：“兄弟会已经离开颈泽了？”

“昨天在明焰湾上的船，现在估计已经到海怪角了吧。“山姆咬了一口培根，嘟囔道：“就剩他一个人了。”

娜塔莎叉起一片土豆：“我觉得这个事情的走向有点诡异。”

山姆点头：“我觉得他像来真的。”

史蒂夫的眉头始终没有松下来。

他们在西彻斯特住了有好些天了，谈判进行的意外的顺利，公爵远比预想中的要诚恳，而且还有些——娜塔莎怎么评价来着，圣人般的悲天悯人，他对南方零星发生的饥荒表示着最深切的同情和哀悼，然后主动降低了那几个地方未来几年的商路价格。照这样下去，再还有不到十天，他们就能给神盾带回一份全面且合理的协约，维斯特洛与自由城邦的贸易复兴曙光乍现。

公事之外，私底下，他们一行人也与公爵成了朋友，山姆说起亚夏的星坠塔，从海上远远望过去像女孩子的白色臂纱，说起斗兽场里的角斗，两个角斗士上半身不着寸缕，下半身只围个布条，浑身大汗淋漓，查尔斯会兴致勃勃的听着，在有趣的地方爽朗地笑起来，然后敦促山姆继续讲，活像一个听故事的孩子。

这时候史蒂夫会意识到眼前这位公爵其实不过二十岁，他自十二岁承袭西彻斯特爵位开始便从未离开过颈泽，南方的一切对于这个年轻人来说都是新鲜陌生的。他也习惯于在朋友面前放下心防——脱下西彻斯特公爵的面具，只是查尔斯泽维尔，这对于一位统治者来说真是难得。

对于颈泽来说，他是一位再好不过的公爵——不仅是因为他治下的颈泽欣欣向荣，也因为他永远是那么安静而真诚，不管你是个身披貂皮的贵族还是个潦倒的街头艺人，他与你说话的时候都会静静地注视着你，好像你是他世界的中心，而他只是一颗围绕着你转的星星。虽然泽维尔家族一直统治着整个颈泽，但似乎查尔斯是历任公爵中特别的那一个——连西彻斯特集市上的大妈提起他都笑眯眯的。

在史蒂夫的心里，公爵是一位正直而高尚的人，不应该受到雇佣军的羞辱。

这是史蒂夫之前的想法。

可目前的情况有些扑朔迷离了……那个兰谢尔竟然将自己的兄弟会遣了回去，独自面对西彻斯特的守卫队和灰水望的军队？他到底是脑子坏了还是自信过头？

“……或者只是被爱情冲昏了头脑……？“娜塔莎耸了耸肩：“谁知道呢，呵，男人。”

山姆咽下最后一片面包，感叹道：“等退休了，我要来西彻斯特养老。”

美食美景，不可辜负。来自亚夏的骑士在心里笑出了声。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

史蒂夫再一次失眠了，他躺在床榻上，淡淡的月光如同瀑布般从窗户倾泻而下，他能看见白色的墙壁上油画模糊的影子。

他在神盾有时也会这样，弗瑞撞见过几次他深夜在训练场孤独地重复打飞沙包——把沙包捡回来——再打飞的无聊步骤。

夜色模糊了弗瑞的脸，神盾的负责人问：“睡不着？”

他点了点头，一拳打在沙包上，可怜的沙包又飞了出去，撞在不知什么东西上，发出巨大的声响。

他走上前去扛起沙包，回过头对弗瑞说：“我已经睡得够久了。”

几乎是一个凡人一生的时间。

他知道弗瑞想跟他说什么，他听过很多人跟他这么说过了，他们会用那种同情而又痛心的眼神看着他，然后说：“史蒂夫，那不是你的错。”

独自活下来不是你的错，被冻在冰里七十年不是你的错，没抓住他的手也不是你的错。

他们没有恶意，他们只是想安慰你，史蒂夫。

于是他会微笑着拍拍他们的肩膀，说：“我知道。”

用他一贯的诚恳又令人信服的语气，这样大家就会露出释然欣慰的神色，好像牧羊人终于找到了离群的小羊羔，弥补了之前犯下的错误。

可史蒂夫不是什么羊羔，从来不是。

即便在他成为星盾的主人之前。

 

“你是一头小狮子。”棕发的少年笑嘻嘻地，然后揉揉史蒂夫乱糟糟的头发，让它变成一丛鸡窝：“只不过爪牙还不够锋利。”

“知道什么是韬光养晦吗，啊，我都不知道多少次捞你出来了老兄。“少年痛心疾首地说：“能不能别让哥哥我这么操心啊史蒂夫。”

那个被巴基打趴下的壮汉已经逃得不见踪影，史蒂夫一边咳嗽一边捡起他落下的钱袋还给一旁的老人。

“对不起，巴基。”

金发的少年低着头，他身材瘦弱得很，看起来似乎连衣服的重量都承受不住，像足了一棵在风中瑟瑟发抖的豆芽菜。他抿着嘴，踢飞脚边的小石子：“我不应该打架的。“

可是那个男人不仅抢了婆婆的钱，还一把把老人推倒在地。

”错，你不是不应该打架，你是不应该跟比你高了两个头的人打架，你永远都改不了那一颗见义勇为的心。“棕发少年有些气呼呼：“还有，别跟我说对不起，史蒂夫。”

少年转过头来看他，搂住他的肩膀，语气柔和下来：“你永远不必跟我道歉。“

“因为无论多少次，你的巴基哥哥还是会把你捞出来的。“

史蒂夫愣愣地看着他，忍不住笑了一下，牵扯到了嘴角的伤口，笑容于是变得奇怪又可笑，像个小傻子。

他看着巴基蓝绿色的眼睛，那么明亮，简直熠熠生辉，史蒂夫想，七神一定将所有的善良和光明都送给了这双眼睛的主人。

“别盯着我看了史蒂夫，咱们回家处理一下伤口。”巴基拉着他往前走：“还有，你现在闻起来就跟市场上的剩菜一样臭，快滚去给我洗澡。”

他的手如此温暖，像要烫进他的心里。

史蒂夫静静地躺了一会儿，任自己沉溺在无可挽回的回忆中，让那条河流轻柔的淹没自己，他一点都不害怕自己会窒息，因为巴基在那里。

然后水流渐渐平缓下来，如同以往的千百次一样，最后停止，那种失重感消失了，河水渐渐变得冰冷。

史蒂夫知道是时候停止了，像之前千百次一样，在这里就该停止了。

他翻身下床，走出了房间。

他没想到会在走廊上撞见娜塔莎，女骑士倚在一幅画边上，红色的长发落下来遮住半边脸颊，神情若有所思。

这个方向——史蒂夫微微一怔，随即便明白过来。

他试探着问出：“娜塔莎？”

她连头都没抬，只是笑了一下：“队长。”在别人听来她沙哑的声音像是一条魅惑的蛇，然而史蒂夫却听出了坦荡的意味。

“弗瑞除了商路，还有另外的事情与公爵商量吧？”

史蒂夫走到她对面，倚着窗户，淡淡地问。

他是个士兵，战场上瞬息万变，观察是他的本能。在森林里的时候，娜塔莎欲言又止，在公爵出现之后又一直若有若无地将注意力放在他身上。他不止一次看见娜塔莎暗中与公爵说话，特意避开了他和山姆，公爵也从没提起这件事。

“我就知道躲不开你，我这么跟弗瑞说的时候，他还不信。“娜塔莎挑起半边嘴角，那是她最常用的表情，然后她收敛了笑容：“很抱歉我不能告诉你，队长。”

“又是机密那一套，哈？”

“对，又是机密那一套。”娜塔莎听出他语气中的嘲讽，心中暗暗无奈，谁再说队长温暖友好如百岁老人她就要拧断他的头。

短暂的沉默过后，她看见史蒂夫松开了抱胸的手，搭在了窗边，那是气氛缓和的标志：“说实话，娜塔莎，第一次撞见你从公爵房间里出来的时候，我吓了一跳。”

岂止是吓一跳，他都要怀疑人生了。

“噢，队长，幸亏是是你看见的而不是山姆。“娜塔莎庆幸道：“他估计能把全西彻斯特都叫醒，然后逼公爵跟我结婚。”

他们两个都笑起来，睡梦中的威尔逊骑士不会知道他又被打趣了一次。

“那么，事情严重吗？“史蒂夫放缓了语气，他有点担心娜塔莎。

“只是弗瑞想请公爵帮神盾一个忙。“娜塔莎眨眨眼，表示我只能透露这么多：“其它的我也不知情。”

史蒂夫点点头，他明白的：“只是，小心。”

他心中有一丝隐隐的不安，虽然不知从何而来，可他一向相信自己的直觉。

娜塔莎怔了怔，微笑道：“多谢，史蒂夫。”

她曾是个无面者，这足以让人望而却步。没人能知道黑寡妇在阴暗潮湿的洞穴里呆了多久，又亲手撕碎过多少猎物，加入神盾之前她独自行走于黑暗中，不知道何为后背，何为支持，她总是孤单一人。可是现在不一样了，她在神盾有了一群战友，那是她这么多年的的人生中最接近家的地方，史蒂夫在关心她，这值得她一句真情实感的道谢。

她思考良久，还是说了：“其实，那天袭击我们的那个人，有金属手臂的那个，我……”

她停住了，走到史蒂夫旁边看着窗外，两人同时屏息聆听。寂静的夜晚被打破了，一开始还只有零星的狗叫，然后嘈杂之声越来越大，从西彻斯特的另一端传来。

“失火了。”史蒂夫神情凝重：“是藏书塔。”

他起身便要走，公爵曾带他们参观过整个城市，藏书塔紧邻着密集的平民区，火情严重的话肯定会波及到无辜百姓。

娜塔莎拉住他：“等等，公爵肯定会派出守卫队的，你我现在只是外来人员，贸然去藏书塔那样敏感的地方恐有不妥。“

藏书塔存放着与颈泽有关的一切卷宗，必然包括西彻斯特与自由贸易城邦的协议明细，他们一行人本就为此而来，如果没有公爵的允令，即使神盾与泽维尔的商议几乎已经尘埃落定，出现在失火现场也太过引人怀疑。

史蒂夫刚想说什么，就听见城堡铁锁放下的声音，他往下一看，手举火把的守卫队在黑夜中分外清晰，他们正朝藏书塔方向疾驰而去。

娜塔莎松了口气：“你看我说什么。应该是公爵直接下的命令。“

史蒂夫却皱起了眉头，他总觉得有什么地方不对，说不出来。

“放心吧队长，看情况，留在城堡里的守卫队应该都出动了，火势很快就会平息的。“她看了看远处已经烧起来的高塔，叹息道：”只是塔里的卷宗可能没有办法全部救下来……“

”你说什么？“史蒂夫仿佛抓住了什么：“城堡里所有的守卫队员都出动了？”

“西彻斯特大部分守卫队还在城墙上，包括司令。公爵打算明天再撤下来，本来城堡里留守的就不多……“说着说着娜塔莎也皱起了眉：“所以现在城堡里几乎是空的。”

“基本处于无人保卫的状态。”史蒂夫顿时明白了，可又有点不敢置信，万一这一切都只是巧合呢？

娜塔莎冷冷道：“看来确实是有人想打泽维尔的主意了。”

史蒂夫转过身去，黑暗中他看不清对方有多少人，只能说不在少数，全都黑衣蒙面，手中的刀刃寒光一闪，已经冲了过来。

娜塔莎动了动胳膊，挡在史蒂夫面前：“公爵应该还在自己房间。“

三楼西翼。

史蒂夫明白她是什么意思，话还没出口，女骑士就已经冲了出去，三下五除二解决掉两个个打头的，夺下了他们的刀开始大杀四方。

娜塔莎在打斗间隙竟然还对他翻了个白眼，意思是还不快去。

幸好手边还带着盾，从不离身。史蒂夫心想，要不然没武器真是不趁手。他朝娜塔莎点点头，跑的时候在心里祈祷公爵并不如同表面上看起来那样温和，至少在打架的时候不要。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

他还是差了一点。

就像做梦一样，一切都发生在一瞬间，他来不及思考为什么艾瑞克兰谢尔会出现在西彻斯特的城堡里，也来不及思考为什么明明朝着公爵去的狠戾的弩箭会在半空中转了个弯朝自己飞来，要不是有星盾，史蒂夫早就被捅成了筛子。

“对不起，没看清楚有人。“雇佣军首领的语气里听不出半分歉意。

史蒂夫忍住想骂人的冲动，朝公爵关切道：“您无碍吧？“

但是公爵愣愣的，一副还没从震惊中恢复过来的样子。史蒂夫正想安抚，兰谢尔大手一挥，密集的弩箭纷纷落在地上，低沉道：“第二波，他们发现弩箭不管用会选择近身攻击的。“

无视了史蒂夫震惊的表情，兰谢尔回头朝公爵笑了笑：“不过有我在，您会非常安……“全字还没出口，公爵就打断了他，失望地将手指从太阳穴上放了下来：“我感受不到他们。”

我感受不到他们。我被挡住了。

“您说什么？”史蒂夫一边朝公爵走一边只觉得疑惑，他怎么听不懂他说话？

“他们绝对是冲我来的。”查尔斯心里一沉，他从没遇到过这种棘手的情况，他派出去的那只伯劳正盘旋在兰谢尔的头顶上方，一无所得而又烦躁不安——对方竟然挡住了他。

是他能力被削弱了还是对方真的能屏蔽他的精神感应？

而面前这个人——查尔斯将目光集中在这个有过数面之缘的男人身上，艾瑞克兰谢尔，他又是什么人？那些弩箭来势汹汹，绝不会自己改变方向。

“他们当然是冲您来的，我亲眼看着他们翻过了城墙……“兰谢尔刹住车：“我非常担心您的安危。”

所以在没有您的允许下也翻进来了，还比他们提前到达城堡。艾瑞克觉得自己的决定可正确了。

而且他说的不错，袭击者选择了近身攻击。

金属左臂，黑色面罩，毫无感情，精准狠厉如同陌客的镰刀，一招一击皆是致命。

他如同一颗陨石般从天而降，直接砸开了窗户，以恐怖的速度在所有人反应过来之前掐住了公爵的脖子往窗边拖，然而他不得不松手——史蒂夫将盾扔了过来，正中他的金属左臂，逼得他倒退了几步，而史蒂夫自己却被另外一群人拖住了脚步，离公爵最近的兰谢尔立刻护在了公爵身边，查尔斯捂着自己的喉咙不停地咳嗽，眼泪都要呛出来，他的喉骨就算没碎也受了重伤，天啊，查尔斯在剧烈的疼痛中试图找回神志，他刚才是被一辆马车碾过了脖子吗？

集中注意力查尔斯，让他停住，你可以的。

他睁大了眼睛，看见那个男人丝毫不受影响地再度冲过来。

兰谢尔毫不畏惧地挡在了查尔斯面前——这个男人让他惊骇，但无论是谁，只要他全身上下只要有一点金属，哪怕是一粒袖扣，他在自己面前就绝无胜算。

他不知道能力处于全开状态的查尔斯读到了他的思想，他只知道那刺客近在咫尺。

然后他被一拳打得砸进了墙壁，嗯，金属的那只手，肚子上还被插了一把匕首，没到只剩刀柄。

他躺在血泊里，简直不敢置信地抬起头来，正好对上查尔斯同样震惊的眼神，那双眼睛是多么澄澈的蓝色，比他见过的所有的星辰和大海都要纯净，只不过在看他的时候总带着疏离和警惕，平白无故失了光彩，现在倒是鲜活明亮。

换个场合就好了，不要这么鲜血淋漓的，要浪漫一点的，有玫瑰花那种。

不知怎的，他突然有些想笑。

他也那么做了，一边笑一边大口大口咳着血，然后在查尔斯的惊呼中将那把刀拔了出来，鲜血喷涌而出，这可真他妈疼，他想，不过还好，这个能用，就是不知道自己还能不能撑住。

他用尽最后的力气，控制着匕首飞向刺客的后颈。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

那把刀插进了刺客的后背，同时，史蒂夫解决了最后一个杂兵。

查尔斯扑到已经没了声息的雇佣军首领身边，颤抖着手去摸他的脉搏。

别死别死别死别死别死，求你

我以为这世界上我是孤独一人

我本来以为我是孤独一人

史蒂夫看着对方停住，伸手，拔下匕首，握在手中，然后进攻，犹如不知疼痛的鬼魅。他的身上藏了大概有数十把刀，史蒂夫一边接招一边想，简直是移动的兵器库。

刀光翻飞如同蝴蝶，有一种冷冽的美感。

但史蒂夫还是占了上风，背上的伤让刺客的速度变慢了，他的刀正被史蒂夫一把把艰难地卸掉，他并不像表现出来的那样无坚不摧。

而没了兵器，单纯格斗，这片大陆上能跟史蒂夫罗杰斯相提并论的人少之又少。

星盾撞上刺客的脸，即使有面罩护着，巨大的力量也还是让他的动作停滞了一瞬，史蒂夫趁机锁喉，但他反应太快，一个翻身从禁锢中挣脱出来，史蒂夫只拿掉了他的面罩。

刺客转身，露出那张藏在面罩之下的脸。

史蒂夫永远不会忘记那双蓝绿色的眼睛，永远不会。

“巴基？”

史蒂夫呆愣在原地，眼睛都不敢眨一下，洪水淹没了他。

面前的刺客毫无生机的眼睛突然出现一点波澜，像被冒犯了一样的慍怒。

”谁他妈是巴基？“

他举起一张弩机——他竟然还有一张弩机——但是一个不知从何处飞来的花瓶终结了这一切，花瓶和弩机一起砸在地上，发出巨大的声响，像炸雷般惊醒了史蒂夫。

查尔斯还保持着将花瓶扔出去的姿势，大口大口喘着气，他的白袍上全是红色。

刺客一瞬间就消失了，带起的风将精致的绣花窗帘吹动了一下。

赶来的娜塔莎只见到史蒂夫翻出窗外的背影。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

长夜篇

黑城堡仍在戒严。

最快，那只小渡鸦也还要五六天时间才能回来。

遭受袭击后索尔便传令另外十座要塞，停止派出并召回所有游骑兵，收起铁索，加固长城。但计划推行得并不顺利，东海望的司令派克传信过来，一个月前派出的五人游骑兵小队没能回来，几乎可以确定牺牲。另外发现本应迁徙到海豹湾的硬足民和冰川部落掉转方向，有大规模向长城逼近的迹象。

“停止搜救，东海望进入备战状态。请求召开司令会议。”

索尔想着派克信上的最后一句话，眉头紧锁。司令会议是守夜人军团中最高级别的会议，由总司令会同各个要塞的司令一起召开。派克年逾六十了，久经沙场，沉稳得如同一座冰川，他治下的东海望是排得上名次的纪律森严和难以跨越。索尔摩挲着姆乔尔尼尔的手柄，他陷入思考的时候就会这样——事态已经紧急如此了么？

影子塔和西桥望几天前也遭遇了小规模的野人袭击，不出所料，野人被全歼，没有造成威胁，但足以使守夜人感到震惊——十多年来这是塞外野人第一次对长城发动正面攻击。索尔看着窗外，守夜人砍光了长城以北半英里之内的树木——战术需要，防止野人利用树叶的掩护进行偷袭。但生命何其顽强，尽管这样冷，视野的尽头仍生长着大片的松木，那是一片死寂的鬼影森林，横卧在白茫茫的冰原之上。

是什么让逼迫他们来长城送死？

 

“我告诉过你，那是异鬼，不是什么蓝眼睛怪物。”

洛基端着一杯茶倚在窗边，视线落在守夜人的训练场上，啧，这些乌鸦在干嘛，过家家吗？

他甚至有点后悔自己的决定了。也许离开永冬之地南下就是一个错误。

“连伊蒙学士都对你口中所谓的异鬼一无所知，我很难相信你的话。”索尔皱着眉头看他，这是他第一次尝试用总司令的语气跟洛基说话，但很明显并没有起到预想中的效果。因为洛基只是漫不经心地转过头来：“我很高兴你承认这点，你们确实对一些东西一无所知。”

“你们无知得让我惊讶。”

索尔沉默着，脸上没有什么表情。他的心情在之前就已经不太好了，那些困惑着他的事情没有一样得到解决，他几乎两天没睡，忙着处理来自各个要塞的信件，甚至亲自指挥太靠近长城的村落后撤。

“得了，别用那种眼神看我。”洛基似乎被他盯着有些不自在，轻轻撇过头去：“我知道你在想什么。”

“遇见你们之前，我在鹿角河——你们是这么称呼的对吧——见到了成群的塞外自由民，哦，你们叫他们野人。应该是夜行部落和海象民，大概有五千人。“

”五千人？“索尔心中一惊，这可比黑城堡和东海望两个要塞的守夜人加起来还多。

”算上老人和小孩。不过也没什么分别，自由民三四岁就会射箭了。“洛基继续道：”他们都处于作战状态。“

“那为什么他们黑城堡到现在还没遭到袭击？”索尔紧紧地盯着他：“为什么你没有第一时间告诉我？“

那五千人的野人部落足以将毫无准备的黑城堡打个措手不及。

”嘘，放轻松，总司令。“洛基轻轻抿着那杯茶：“你已经不用担心他们了。”他将茶杯放下，淡淡地说：“他们都死了。”

“我没有说他们那副作战状态是针对你们守夜人的。”

“什么东西杀了他们？”  
狂暴的瑟恩人？大规模集结的硬足民和冰川部落？

“异鬼。“

洛基抬起眼睛看着他，眼睛里殊无波澜：“异鬼把他们全杀了，如同杀掉你们的同伴那样。”

索尔握紧了姆乔尔尼尔的手柄：“这太荒谬了。”

仅凭几个那样的东西就可以全歼五千人的野人部落？

还有另外一种可能——所谓异鬼的数量足够多，他见识过那东西的战斗力，以一当五不是问题，何况夜行部落和海象民并不擅长近身格斗。

“你见到了多少个？“几百？上千？索尔感觉心沉了下去，无论哪一种猜想是正确的，对于守夜人都太过残忍。

“看着我，总司令。”

洛基看着他，脸上浮现出若有所思的神色：“我知道你不相信我，你们人类生活在长城的庇荫下太久，久到几乎忘却了真正的敌人。但我从遇见你的那一刻开始没有说过一句假话。”

索尔的心脏怦怦作响，不知是因为意识到事态确实已经严重到超出控制，还是因为洛基从未有过的庄重语气。

”记得我的伤吗？“

索尔点点头，那些伤口那么深那么严重，换作一个普通人早就回天乏术。

”拜异鬼所赐。“洛基的话语里有难以掩饰的厌恶。

”现在鹿角河那里正躺着五千人的尸骸，沿着河床蔓延数里，他们每一个人的死时的惨状都不比你的守夜人兄弟好到哪里去，如果你有任何怀疑，可以随便派一个什么人过去看看，我保证他所见与我所说的分毫不差。“洛基顿了顿，往前走了一步：“自由民集结起来不是为了攻击，是为了活命。他们别无选择，比起面对那些东西，他们宁愿来你们这里送死，好歹还有一线生机。“

“你知道为什么塞外的规矩，包括你们守夜人的，尸体不能掩埋而只能火葬吗？这个习俗流传了几千年，为什么不想想背后的原因？“

“因为异鬼能让尸体活过来，而一旦这种转变发生，除了火焰，没有什么能阻止它们杀掉一切活的东西。“

“如果你说的是真的，那鹿角河就不会有尸骸，而黑城堡的城墙下会有一支数量为五千的活死人军队。“索尔紧紧盯着他：”你要如何解释？“

“因为我让它们步入了真正的死亡。”

洛基冷冷地说：“你以为我会只是袖手旁观？“

索尔摇头：“这不可能。“

“你能阻止异鬼尸化野人，你又是什么？如果森林之子都拥有这样的力量，为什么还会消退到长城之外，为什么会输给我们区区凡人？如果异鬼如此厉害，为什么还没有攻到长城底下？“索尔一连串地问出来，他顾不上那么多了，这整件事情都太他妈荒谬了。

“我们没有时间吵架，索尔。”洛基深深地吸了一口气“所以别用那样的语气跟我说话。“

他的眼中浮现出痛苦和迷茫，但只是一瞬间，索尔几乎要忽略了。

他们两个都陷入了长久的沉默。索尔看着他，洛基，他在心里默念，洛基。他想起那天晚上湿漉漉的枝条，现在我知道你的名字了，可是那颗玻璃珠子还是不见了，歌谣也已经消散在风中。

“抱歉。“索尔的声音里潜藏着几乎微不可闻的挫败，有太多问题他想知道答案，他却不知如何去得到这些，他总是说错话。

“……我接受。“洛基看起来竟然有些惊讶，也许没想到索尔会道歉。

索尔没有再继续这个话题，刚才洛基那一瞬间痛苦不知不觉动摇了他。也许你该停下了，索尔，让他休息，然后找学士好好谈一下，整理一下什么异鬼，鹿角河，被屠杀的夜行部落和海象民之类的破事，然后再决定要不要召开司令会议。

“你还是不相信我。“洛基微笑了一下，也许只能算是勾了勾嘴角：“不过情有可原。”

但我却只能选择相信你，我别无选择，因为你看起来是如此熟悉。因为你让我感到心安，因为我在梦里看见烈焰勾勒出你的身影，因为森林之子相信自己的直觉。

“你想知道什么，我知无不言，总司令。”

“索尔，不是总司令。”索尔内心里的一个声音说，让他叫你的名字，就如同你想叫他的名字一样。

洛基有点诧异：“你难道不喜欢别人叫你总司令？”

我不喜欢你叫我总司令。

但是索尔没有说出来，当然，你不能说出来。要不然你要如何解释呢？难道你要看着他说，我希望我们两个能当朋友或者更近一步，因为我第一眼看见你就觉得你的眼睛是那么该死的美丽，仿佛结了霜的祖母绿？哦，索尔，你不想解释任何东西，可是你却想得到那么多的答案，这世界上可没有这样的好事。

“那好吧。“洛基摇摇头：“你们对于头衔称呼总是有奇怪的要求。”

“我会将我所知的一切告诉你，索尔，因为我选择寻求你的帮助，但我不确定你们是否准备好了。”洛基的声音轻得就像静夜里落下的雪花：“但似乎战争并没有给你们准备的时间。”

这将会是一场战争，他的梦里预示着的，是燃烧的火焰和无数的死亡。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

他自梦中惊醒。

白天那场谈话过去很久了，索尔离开的时候，还让他好好休息，他嗯了一声，两人算是暂时和解，他那时候还惊讶于这个总司令对自己的关心，也许人类并不总是薄情的，至少这个懂得感恩。他在心里笑了一下。

他救索尔，怀揣目的，他需要人类的力量对抗异鬼。那时他刚在鹿角河与异鬼进行了一番厮杀，又阻止了自由民的尸化，却还是让几个漏网之鱼逃掉了，他追到那里，看见被屠杀的自由民残部，又看见那几个自不量力的乌鸦，他们离死亡那么近。

但是洛基还是救了他们，即使那耗尽了他所有的力量，让他变得比一柄残烛还要虚弱。

他其实并不真正明白自己为什么要救他们，他以为利用就是目的的全部了。

现在他明白过来了，他咬着嘴唇，在心底凄楚地嘲笑自己是个彻头彻尾的傻子。

他躺在床上，盖着柔软的被褥，床头的火把刚刚熄灭，在黑暗中还亮着残余的微光，一闪一闪的，他只听得到自己的呼吸声。这个陌生的房间里有熟悉的草药味道，隔壁是那个人类学士的药房，比起自己，人类很脆弱，他们需要各种奇怪的药汤，人类也很健忘，他们需要书本来帮他们记住东西，然后书本就被放在高高的架子上，除了那些穿着可笑长袍的老学究再无一人会去翻阅它们。

原来自己已经离开这么久了。

原来他变成了这个样子，脱下了铠甲，披上了乌鸦的黑袍，可是姆乔尔尼尔还在他手上。他变了那么多，像是经历了盛夏的太阳终于懂得收敛了它的光芒，但好像又什么都没变，在自己面前总不免笨嘴笨舌。

原来自己并不是天生为狼，在学会用狼的眼睛观察世界，用那尖利的牙齿撕碎猎物之前，他也曾坐在精致的桌子旁边，面前摆着烤好的鸡肉和柠檬派。烛火跳跃，他能看见母亲慈祥的微笑，她说，洛基，别生你哥哥的气好么，还有，索尔，别再踢你弟弟的腿了，我都看见了。

然后他点点头，露出一个乖巧的笑，却在去拿柠檬派的时候偷偷比了个鬼脸，对着他调皮的哥哥。

他哥哥笑得那么放肆，湛蓝的眼睛里全是藏不住的得意，金发比兀儿德之泉反射的阳光还要耀眼。

他都想起来了，他全想起来了，那个梦有一生那么长，可他醒来后发现那不是梦，森林之子从不做梦，梦是尘封的记忆在渐渐苏醒，梦是未来时间的某个片段的预示。梦也应该是没有感觉的，没有人会在梦里受伤，也没有人会在梦里死去。可他感到那么疼，像是海蚌被捕珠人深深的切开一道口子，柔软的蚌肉被撕扯着，露出里面闪亮的珍珠来，没有血，但伤口依然在那儿，珍珠被取走了，海蚌被抛弃在礁石上，等待终究会来的死亡。

他是珍珠，还是海蚌，亦或是那个残忍又无辜的捕珠人？

他感觉到冷，这很奇怪，房间里明明很暖和，可他仿佛连心脏都被冻住。他记起那时尘土遮天蔽日，他哥哥抱着他已经渐渐冷掉的身体，目光空洞得连一滴眼泪都流不出来。他的灵魂漂浮在尘土之上，他多么想长久地拥抱他，然后故作嫌弃地推开，说，嘿，松手，你勒得我喘不过气。

可他不能，他已经死了，他的灵魂会消散在风里，裹着战场的血腥味，最后无影无踪。他闭上了眼睛，等待着死神吹散他的灵魂。而这一切不会在他亲爱的哥哥的脑子里留下半点痕迹，他会醒来，但不会记得。而他又在怨怼什么？他在遗憾什么？太阳没有熄灭，它只是失去了月亮，可太阳和月亮本来就不应该依偎在一起的不是么？它们会灼伤彼此，直到彼此的光芒都黯淡下去，直到神将它们分开。

但死神不知是残暴还是悲悯——他夺走了他的记忆和身体，却将他的破碎的灵魂放进一匹狼身上——他忠诚的芬里厄，一头多么美丽的，阿斯加德唯一的一匹冰原狼。冰原狼挣脱了牢笼，独自北上，越过长城，越过冰原，来到那永冬之地。树里的老者看着他，将自己干枯的手掌放在狼的头上，他的声音就像那棵树一样苍老：“我的孩子，你回来了。”

我回来了么？我曾经离开么？

狼不会明白这些的，它只会蹭蹭老者的手掌，发出呜咽，像多年的游子终于归乡。

那些曾经翻涌着的，热烈的，羞涩的，绝望的情愫，就斩断在茫茫的冰原之中，比落地的雪花还要消失得彻底，比破碎的冰棱还要伤人，但没有人会意识到，狼知道什么呢？它只知道它回家了。

他抬手捂住自己的双眼，那些自指缝中渗出的泪水，为他支离破碎的记忆和爱。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

他呆呆的看着母亲怀里那个柔软的团子，团子也看着他，碧绿的眼睛像两汪湖水，然后打了个小哈欠。

“抱抱他，索尔。“

他的母亲温柔地看着他，满是鼓励。

他却不敢伸出书，那个团子那么小又那么软，他怎么敢去抱呢，万一摔着了怎么办。他小小的掌心里紧张得全是汗水。

“他是你弟弟，抱抱他。看见没有，他对你笑了，他多喜欢你。“

索尔愣愣地看着团子绽放的笑容，他简直要尖叫，弟弟，他从没听过这个词，这是一种什么样的生物？为什么他只是躺在母亲的怀里看着自己，自己就挪不动脚？为什么他只是对自己笑了一下，自己的心里就塞满了彩色的泡泡？这太可怕了。他现在只想绕着桌子跑，然后把自己绊倒。

“你不喜欢他吗？索尔？“

母亲轻轻问，她怀里的团子似乎也听明白了这句话，委屈的撇了嘴，发出咿呀的声音。

不，母亲，我不是不喜欢。

我只是……

我只是……

不满三岁的小索尔，他太小了，他还不明白。

他不明白自己只是太喜欢了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“嘿，弟弟。”金发碧眼的男孩趴在窗台上，笑得傻兮兮的：“跟我一起去比武场，我跟范达尔打了个赌。”

他正坐在椅子上安静看书的弟弟却不为所动：“你去，我不去。”

“为什么？”男孩干脆翻了进来：“明明你挺厉害的，为什么不去呢。”

“别恭维我，索尔。我不吃这一套。”

“那你到底为什么不去嘛？”索尔绕到椅子后面，试图去摸他弟弟的头发，他从小就喜欢这么做，即使每次都会被嫌弃。

“因为你的朋友不喜欢我，而比武场几乎全是你的朋友。“他的弟弟无可奈何地合上了书本，一把扯过他的手，然后皱起了眉头：“你的手怎么了？”

他赶紧收回来，手却被抓得死死的，我弟弟力气可大了，索尔想，才不是他们说的什么小弱鸡。

“你跟别人打架了？“洛基开始着急：“谁伤的你？”

索尔赶紧一五一十老老实实地交代了，他本来只是旁观，但那些人越说越过分，连什么“见不得人的小巫师”都说出来了，他气不过，于是跟那些比自己大了一轮的人打了起来，还是范达尔把自己拉出来的。

”他们也挂彩了，我不亏，谁让他们说你。“索尔嘻嘻哈哈地说，洛基默默地加重了上药的力道，马上听到倒抽冷气的声音：”唉唉轻点轻点，疼。“

“以后别跟他们打了，犯不着，你可是王储，不能这么傻兮兮的了。”洛基瞪了他一眼：“他们说我，我难道没有办法么？”

要你这样没轻没重地替我出头？

“那可不行。“索尔恢复了他那标志性的憨厚笑容，照进洛基的眼底越发像那只守卫队里的金色长毛猎犬：“别人可不能欺负你。只有我才行。”

“啊啊啊啊疼！弟弟你好歹下手轻点，我可是你亲哥！“

“不，我宁愿你不是！“洛基气呼呼地，用力地一圈一圈地绑着绷带，嘴角却是上翘的。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“你这是干嘛！吓死我了。”索尔迷迷糊糊之中看见床边有个黑影，不免惊出一身冷汗。

他左看右看，不禁疑惑出声：“那些侍卫呢？你怎么来了，有事吗？”他打趣道：“一个人睡不着吗？“

“我让他们都睡觉了。“索尔发觉自己的弟弟声音闷闷的，他连忙点起床头上的小灯，洛基正眼眶红红地看着他，脸上的泪痕还没有干透，然后就这么扑进了他怀里。

他骄傲倔强的弟弟很少表现得这样脆弱，即使是在被父亲责骂的时候，他也只会僵着脖子，垂下眼睛，让长长的睫毛挡住他眼底波涛汹涌的情绪。如果是那些胆敢取笑他的家伙，洛基只会无视他们，然后第二天他们就会鼻青脸肿地出现在洛基面前向他道歉——索尔不会放过那些人。

他和他亲爱的弟弟不再像小时候那样傻乎乎地表达爱意，但仍然亲密无间。

他们相互知道对方的小秘密，比如索尔会溜进神殿里偷偷试着拿起那把战锤，虽然还一次都没有成功过；比如洛基身边偶尔会有神奇的事情发生，有时候他躲在某个侍女后面轻轻说一声睡去，那个侍女马上就会哈欠连天，差点打碎一套珍贵的餐具。而洛基在梁柱后面笑得眼睛都眯起来，像一只小狐狸，那时候索尔就忍不住想摸摸小狐狸的毛，结果换来一顿追打。

但这时候洛基是脆弱的，不再是那个可爱中带点狡黠的小皇子，而只是他需要安慰的弟弟。

索尔放低了声音，他轻轻拍着弟弟的背，太瘦了，脊梁骨都摸得到：“又做噩梦了，嗯？”

“嗯。“洛基的声音还带着哭腔，索尔只觉得整个胸腔都在颤动。

“能告诉我吗？“

他感觉得到洛基在他怀里摇了摇头，又点了点头。他就这么抱着他，像儿时一样，等着弟弟将那些可怕的梦告诉他，然后他会为他杀死那些丑陋的怪物，驱散那些浓重的乌云，踏平那些可恶的山川，然后他会搂着他睡去，让洛基的梦境平静美好得像瓦尔妲的星光。

“我梦见你死了，在战场上，我在你身边，可我却什么也做不了。“他的弟弟从他怀里抬起头来看他，漂亮的绿眼睛再一次蓄满了泪水，几乎是在像一只小兽那样哀求：“你不会离开我，对不对，索尔？”

他的声音里有那样深的恐惧，比以往任何一次都要令人揪心。

然后他就那样吻上来，不是脸颊，不是额头，柔软的嘴唇碰着他的。索尔一下子就愣住了，然后他看见洛基闭上了眼睛，大颗大颗的泪水划过他的脸颊，像森林中细细的溪流。

他回吻回去，他在心底说，我不会离开你，洛基，永远不会。

索尔不知道。  
哪有什么空白的梦境。  
只不过是记忆消失之后无可奈何的悲鸣罢了。


End file.
